HARRY POTTER Y EL ORÁCULO DE CRISTAL
by alan-alberick
Summary: el sexto año de harry comenzara pronto trayendo consigo nuevas aveturas para el joven mago, harry conocera nuevos amigos pero tambien poderosos enemigos y tendra ke sobrevibir a sus problemas amorosos! hpg y rhg, dejen reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter

Y el

Oráculo de cristal

**Todos los personajes conocidos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y W.B. exceptuando los nuevos que son creación mía y algunos prestados de mi amiga Mary Evans, para leer sus fic o los míos pueden ir a la pagina , este fanfic fue escrito solo con la finalidad de diversión y no pretendo violar derechos de autor, si tienen comentarios, dudas o sugerencias pueden escribirme a mi mail: muchas gracias de antemano por tomarse la molestia de leerlo, espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**Fanfiction escrito por Juan Manuel Martínez López.**

**Capitulo 1: La voz que habla desde las sombras**

**La noche seguía su curso bañando todo de oscuridad y frío, el cielo estaba completamente cubierto por nubes que daban el aviso de una fuerte lluvia, ciertamente era verano y las tormentas eran un poco frecuentes, pero aquel día todo parecía que sería normal, no se había mostrado rastro alguno de lluvias, ni siquiera en las noticias, era un verano realmente loco, en el día hacia un calor tremendo y en la noche la temperatura bajaba considerablemente. El viento comenzaba a soplar con mas fuerza levantando las hojas caídas de los árboles y la basura de la calle, en la entrada de un parque cercano la silueta de un hombre apareció de entre los arbustos, estaba enfundado en una túnica de color oscuro que hacia prácticamente imposible distinguirlo además de llevar puesta una mascara blanca, parecía que llevaba un rato esperando en ese lugar, luego de un instante una segunda figura apareció como si hubiera salido de la nada, se acerco al primer individuo y también se puso a esperar, poco a poco fueron llegando mas personas, todas vestidas de igual manera, hasta que llego la ultima y la que parecía la mas importante, en ese momento todos alzaron sus varitas y al mismo tiempo unas pequeñas llamas aparecieron en ellas iluminando el camino.**

**El grupo de diez individuos avanzaba lenta y sigilosamente por el camino del viejo parque central, las luz de las varitas dibujaban sus siluetas en el suelo y en los árboles dándoles un aspecto horrendo y asqueroso, si alguien hubiera visto la escena en ese instante quizás habría pensado que se trataba de un sueño, a esa hora y con el viento que hacia la reunión de diez personas parecería una locura, podrían haber elegido otro lugar, a otra hora y en otro día, sin embargo, esa era la hora, y ese era el día exacto para llevar a cabo lo que estaban a punto de hacer, caminaron un rato mas hasta que el hombre que parecía ser el líder del equipo se detuvo frente a la estatua de un león alado, era enorme y estaba rodeada por una valla de flores, ese era el lugar de reunión, pero no exactamente ahí, si no debajo de la estatua, el hombre balbuceo unas palabras y acto seguido la estatua giro sobre su propio eje retrocediendo unos metros atrás sin hacer ni una pizca de ruido, nadie de los presentes se inmuto ante esto, solo se limitaron a seguir la orden del líder y bajaron las escaleras que recién habían aparecido en la entrada.**

**Bajaron lentamente por estas hasta que llegaron a una enorme sala que estaba en completa oscuridad, con sus varitas encendieron unas antorchas colgadas en las esquinas de esta y la sala se ilumino tenuemente, tenia un aspecto lúgubre y las paredes estaban mohosas, sin duda alguna nadie había estado ahí en mucho tiempo, había telarañas y ratas muertas por todos lados y un olor fétido llenaba el ambiente, en el lugar había varios objetos que parecían ser usados para torturar gente, sillas con picos en su superficie, mesas con grilletes que parecían estirarse a voluntad y un sin fin de aparatos mas, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era el centro del cuarto, había una especie de cama hecha de piedra con símbolos extraños, esto era sin duda una reunión de mortífagos, o al menos eso parecía, sin embargo, aquello no era una reunión como todas, el propósito de esta escondía un oscuro y peligroso secreto guardado a través de dos siglos, nadie se imaginaba que en esa noche, el poder maligno mas grande y antiguo que jamás aya existido estaba a punto de ser liberado, sin temor a equivocarnos la cuenta regresiva para la batalla final entre el bien y el mal estaba a punto de comenzar.**

**Uno de los participantes que parecía llevar un bulto en brazos se acerco a la cama de piedra y depositó en ella el cuerpo envuelto en una sabana blanca de una niña, no tendría mas de once años, tenia la piel blanca y el cabello de un negro intenso que contrastaba con el color de su piel, se encontraba profundamente dormida, el individuo le alzo una mano en la que parecía tener un tatuaje, el líder dio la orden de que todos se acomodaran alrededor de la niña, así lo hicieron y acto seguido apuntaron sus varitas a ella empezando a decir al unísono unas palabras extrañas, parecía latín, los símbolos que se hallaban en la piedra empezaron a brillar junto con el tatuaje de la niña que emitía una luz azul, en ese instante la niña comenzó a convulsionar y a moverse violentamente como si estuviera siendo poseída por algún espíritu maligno, el líder comenzó a hablar:**

**- en esta noche, nosotros invocamos tu nombre Diaghal, el más grande y poderoso de los Ancients y pedimos que te presentes ante nosotros y nos muestres el lugar donde tu inmenso poder quedo sellado…- el tipo volteo a ver a la niña y luego continúo diciendo:**

**- como muestra de nuestro profundo respeto te ofrecemos el sacrificio de este cuerpo humano, tómalo y concedemos tu favor…**

**La niña empezó a moverse violentamente arqueándose sobre sus pies y su cabeza mientras unos intensos rayos de luz salían de sus ojos y de su boca dibujando en el aire el mapa de un lugar extraño, parecía una ciudad en ruinas, la imagen era totalmente nítida, se veía una especie de iglesia rodeada de grandes estatuas de animales mitológicos, en lo que parecía ser la entrada principal había esculpida en la puerta la imagen de unas serpientes entrelazadas como si estuvieran en una lucha.**

**- si… por fin, después de dos siglos de espera, el lugar sagrado donde esta sellado el poder antiguo mas grande de todos los tiempos nos será revelado, y con el, una nueva era nacerá, una era de oscuridad y terror, y nosotros, los antiguos reinaremos sobre esta tierra.**

**Un fuerte viento entro al cuarto apagando las antorchas que se hallaban en las esquinas de la sala, los hombres trataron de usar sus varitas pero estas no reaccionaron, la única luz que había era la luz que salía de los ojos y la boca de la niña que se encontraba arqueada sobre sus pies y su cabeza y emitía extraños sonidos que le helarían la sangre al mas valiente de los magos, de entre la penumbra de la habitación se escucho una gran voz que retumbo en cada esquina del recinto y los que se hallaban en este cayeron al suelo asustados y haciendo reverencias ante la voz del que les hablaba.**

**- ¿Quién se a atrevido a interrumpir el letargo en el que me encontraba, acaso quieren encontrar su muerte? insensatos- pregunto con ira la voz misteriosa que hablaba desde las sombras.**

**-gran maestro, hemos sido nosotros, tus fieles discípulos quienes invocamos tu espíritu, porque necesitamos de tu poderosa ayuda para cumplir aquello que hace dos siglos empezamos- contesto con temor el líder de los hombres.**

**-¿han invocado mi poder con el propósito de que les ayude¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Cuando ustedes anteriormente me negaron y me abandonaron al olvido ¿acaso creen que debo ayudarlos ahora?- pregunto la gran voz con notable enfado.**

**-señor. Ruego nos perdones, pero en ese entonces éramos perseguidos y no tuvimos la oportunidad de llamarte…**

**-¡cállate!- interrumpió la potente voz asustando a todos los presentes haciendo que estos cerraran mas los ojos.- Se todo lo que pasó, por su ineptitud y la de sus ancestros nuestra raza estuvo al borde de la extinción, debería de castigarlos a todos por tal error pero no lo haré para demostrarles el alcance de mi misericordia, ahora les otorgare una nueva oportunidad, pues me han levantado de este profundo sueño, vayan a la ciudad antigua y encuentren el lugar donde mi poder fue sellado, usen a la niña que me han traído, porque esta tiene la marca de los Ancients y es la que yo elegí para abrir el lugar donde mi poder reside, si logran hacerlo, les prometo que cumpliremos nuestros propósitos, lograremos dominar este mundo y ustedes reinaran junto a mi.**

**-señor, sin embargo, debemos informarte de algo muy importante.- dijo temeroso el líder de los hombres.**

**-¡habla!- volvió a gritar fríamente la misteriosa voz.**

**-en los últimos tiempos han aparecido un grupo de magos oscuros que se hacen llamar mortifag…**

**Un repentino ruido lo interrumpió, todos alzaron la vista y vieron a un grupo de hombres que entraban corriendo al recinto con las varitas en alto. En ese instante la luz que salía de la niña se apago y los símbolos dejaron de brillar volviendo a encenderse las antorchas e iluminando todo el cuarto tan intensamente que los ahí presentes se taparon los ojos para que la luz no los lastimara.**

**-¡una emboscada!- grito el líder de los encapuchados y acto seguido todos se levantaron y apuntaron con sus varitas a los otros hombres que habían entrado a la sala, un veloz rayo de color verde atravesó la sala y dio de lleno en la mascara del líder de los hombres encapuchados dejando ver unos ojos color negro y una cara con rasgos duros, tenia una barba de candado y una pequeña cicatriz en la parte inferior derecha de su boca.**

**-vaya vaya Sirgeist, después de 5 años nos volvemos a ver las caras.- dijo en voz alta un hombre de rostro fino y tez blanca con cabellos castaños y ojos azules, era el líder de los recién llegados.**

**-Ossan… ¡tu!…- murmuro el líder de los encapuchados. – ¿como nos encontraste!-**

**-pues veras, supongo que alguien tan "listo" como tu debería saber que los guardianes de Versalles tenemos espías en todos lados.- contesto burlonamente el hombre de cabellos castaños.**

**Los dos intercambiaron miradas llenas de rencor y acto seguido una fuerte batalla comenzó en la sala, ráfagas de luz cruzaban el lugar chocando contra las paredes, pero los hombres que habían llegado por sorpresa fueron ganando terreno obligando a los encapuchados a retroceder, algunos de estos escaparon desvaneciéndose en cuanto pudieron.**

**-¡Ossan Diaconus¡Pagaras esto con tu vida!- grito el líder de los encapuchados al otro hombre.**

**-¡venga Sirgeist¡Cuando quieras puedo derrotarte!- contesto el hombre de ojos azules, el encapuchado solo le dirigió una profunda mirada de odio y con un movimiento rápido de su capa se esfumo del lugar.**

**- señor¿los seguimos?- pregunto uno de los hombres al servicio de Ossan.**

**-no, déjalo, después de todo nos volveremos a encontrar, y la próxima vez será la definitiva.**

**Otro hombre se acerco rápidamente a Ossan y empezó diciéndole:**

**- señor, la niña esta inconsciente, parece que usaron un hechizo _desmaius_, aun así parece que no terminaron el sacrificio.**

**Ossan se acerco a la niña que estaba siendo atendida por los otros hombres, la miro a la cara y luego esbozo un gesto de preocupación.**

**-después de todo la antigua profecía se esta cumpliendo, casi no puedo creer que me encuentre ante ella…- le acaricio la frente y luego les dijo a los demás. –llevenla a la mansión, preparen una reunión con el ministro de magia, y también con Dumbledore… tengo cosas que hablar con el…- todos obedecieron y se llevaron a la niña, el ultimo en quedar en el cuarto fue Ossan que contemplo un rato la sala _"solo espero que esta profecía no sea del todo cierta" _pensó y acto seguido desapareció con un suave movimiento de su capa.**

**A tan solo unas cuadras arriba un chico delgado de 15 años, ya casi 16, y de cabellos color azabache trataba de conciliar el sueño, su nombre, Harry Potter, era un chico normal como todos, bueno, a excepción de un pequeño detalle, que el era un joven mago, estudiante del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, llevaba rato tratando de dormir pero no podía, su cabeza se encontraba llena de recuerdos dolorosos, en su mente se agolpaban los últimos recuerdos del curso anterior, en esos momentos en su cabeza sonaban con fuerza dos nombres, los nombres de las personas a las que mas odiaba en la tierra, primero, Lord Voldemort, el hombre que le había arrebatado a sus padres cuando el aun era un bebé, y segundo, Bellatrix Lestrange, la mortifaga que había matado a Sirius Black, su único familiar vivo, y digamos el único porque los Dursley, la odiosa familia con la que vivía, lo trataban como a un delincuente, en el curso anterior no solo había perdido a uno de sus seres mas queridos, sino que también había empezado una guerra, la segunda guerra de los mortífagos, se encontraba hundido en una gran incertidumbre, no sabia absolutamente nada sobre lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico, ni siquiera tenia noticias de sus amigos, esto le preocupaba bastante, pensaba que les podría haber ocurrido algo, no solo a ellos, sino a otros inocentes y lo que mas le pesaba, era que de alguna forma, el sentía que era el culpable de que mucha gente estuviera sufriendo. Poco a poco fue cediendo al sueño cerrando sus parpados hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido.**

**Los primeros rayos de luz alumbraron la habitación de Harry y le dieron de lleno en su cara acariciando con calidez aquella cicatriz que lo había hecho famoso, la que tenía desde pequeño, la misma que lo ataba a Lord Voldemort. Se levanto un poco desanimado, apenas había transcurrido un mes desde su ultimo curso en Hogwarts, el tiempo se le estaba haciendo una eternidad, estaba totalmente deprimido por lo que había decidido obedecer en todo a los Dursley y evitarse mas problemas, bajó con lentitud las escaleras hasta la cocina y se preparó antes de que los demás bajaran unos huevos con tocino, comió rápidamente y salio al jardín de enfrente para recoger el periódico y revisar si había alguna noticia que tuviera que ver con el mundo mágico, nada, lo volvió a dejar en su lugar para que el tío Vernon no hiciera un escándalo, tomo un rastrillo y empezó a barrer las hojas de los árboles que habían caído en la entrada.**

**Después de un rato la familia Dursley se despertó empezando de nuevo sus actividades cotidianas, cerca de las nueve tío Vernon y tía Petunia salieron a la entrada de la casa y le dijeron a Dudley, el abominable primo de Harry, que saldrían a una reunión de su padre, Dudley hizo una mueca de inconformidad:**

**-pero mamá¿me dejaras con este aquí?**

**-me llamo Harry- replico este desde la entrada terminando de barrer, a lo que tío Vernon le ordeno que se callara, así lo hizo.**

**-escucha querido, solo serán unas horas, quédate aquí y cuida a Robbie mientras estamos fuera, si lo haces te prometo que te comprare esa motocicleta que pediste el año pasado.- dijo la señora Dursley entregándole la correa del pequeño perrito.**

**Aunque ella detestaba a los animales tenia que cuidar a este pues pertenecía a una de sus amigas, la presidenta de un club social muy importante y no quería quedar mal con ella pues vivía casi todos los días esperando la invitación para pertenecer a ese club.**

**-esta bien mamá- contesto Dudley con su voz de cerdo.**

**- en cuanto a ti,- señalo a Harry mirándolo con frialdad –quiero que limpies absolutamente todo el jardín antes de que tu tío Vernon y yo regresemos, escuchaste, que no quede ni un solo arbusto sin podar. Tiene que estar perfecto.**

**- si señora- contesto fríamente Harry sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.**

**- ¡por cierto, se me olvidaba, Dudley, quiero que estés muy guapo para cuando regresemos porque Mimi y las demás miembros del club vendrán a cenar a la casa, y tu Harry, asegurate de terminar temprano y perderte por ahí para que no nos causes problemas como todas las veces anteriores.- tembló un poco al recordar los veranos pasados pero esta vez pensó que todo seria normal y que le iría muy bien.**

**-descuida, ahora no tengo intenciones de hacerlos sufrir- dijo burlonamente Harry.**

**-¡repite eso mequetrefe! – gruño tío Vernon que había estado leyendo el periódico, Harry solo se limito a decir "nada".**

**Después de esto los tíos de Harry salieron de la casa y se subieron al coche encaminándose a la reunión del señor Dursley, Harry suspiro y pensó _"por fin se han ido, ahora solo falta aguantar a este otro"_, las horas pasaron lentamente mientras Harry trabajaba en el jardín con el intenso sol sintiendo como este le quemaba la espalda, se detuvo un momento y hecho un vistazo al jardín, le había quedado muy bien según pensaba el, miro de reojo a Dudley que molestaba al pequeño perro jalándole de la correa, Harry no se explicaba como era posible que su primo se divirtiera haciendo sufrir a los demás, se pregunto si seria capaz de existir dentro de esa enorme masa corporal un poco de indicio humano, pensó inútilmente en esto y soltó una leve carcajada.**

**Dudley escuchó su risa y fue hasta donde se encontraba el:**

**-yo me iré de aquí, cuida al perro.- dijo Dudley.**

**-si mal no recuerdo, te ordenaron a ti cuidarlo- contesto desafiante Harry mirando sin temor a su primo.**

**- si, pues yo te lo ordeno a ti- volvió a decir Dudley acercándose amenazadoramente a Harry pero este no se inmuto ante la mirada asesina de Dudley, no le tenia miedo, vio como el pobre perrito era casi arrastrado por su enorme primo.**

**-suéltalo, lo estas ahogando.**

**-cállate, que puedes saber tu de perros. **

**-tienes razón, no se nada de perros, pero me sorprende que alguien como tu, siendo uno de ellos tampoco lo sepas.- contesto Harry riendo un poco.**

**- vuelve a decir algo así y yo te voy a…**

**- ¿Qué¿Acaso me vas a matar?- pregunto Harry desafiándolo con la mirada, el pobre perrito casi estaba colgando en el aire.**

**-ahora no tienes tu estupida ya-sabes-que (la varita de Harry), así que puedo destrozarte si quiero, tonto.- le dijo Dudley alzando su puño.**

**-¡pues venga¡Vamos, si eso es lo que quieres, también se defenderme con los puños!**

**Dudley avanzo hasta Harry con Robbie colgando y tambaleándose por los aires, trato de darle un puñetazo a Harry pero este lo esquivo con relativa facilidad pues sus movimientos eran lentos, Harry era un chico realmente ágil y veloz, parecía una pequeña mosca esquivando los pesados movimientos de su primo, así estuvieron tratando de golpearse un rato hasta que Harry tropezó con una manguera y Dudley también lo hizo cayendo los dos al suelo, en el silencio de la calle un pequeño quejido se escucho agudamente, los dos primos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, el quejido fue apagándose mas y mas hasta que ya no se oyó nada, los dos temían lo peor, se levantaron lentamente y voltearon a ver al suelo comprobando sus temores, los dos pensaron que esta vez habían ido demasiado lejos…**


	2. Mimi Spinneligg

**Capitulo 2: Mimi Spinneligg**

**El sol iluminaba con intensidad las calles de Privet drive, estaba haciendo un verano muy caluroso y a la vez muy frío, cosa rara en esos tiempos, muchas de las familias residentes del vecindario habían decidido ir de vacaciones a otros lados para evitar el clima tan loco del verano. Ese día el sol azotaba con tal fuerza que casi no había personas en las calles, bueno… para ser sinceros, no había nadie, los árboles, las casas, las calles, todo permanecía en total silencio como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, apenas la noche anterior había arreciado una fuerte tormenta y ahora hacia un calor insoportable, de pronto en medio de todo ese silencio se escucho un fuerte chillido muy agudo que se fue apagando poco a poco, en el jardín de la casa enumerada con el numero 4 dos chicos permanecían tumbados en el pasto caliente mirándose mutuamente con expresión de desconcierto, lentamente se reincorporaron volteando a ver al suelo con una expresión de angustia, cuando tuvieron la vista fija en el suelo les pareció que todo el mundo se les venia encima.**

**- ¿esta muerto?- pregunto con miedo el chico mas gordo y con aspecto de cerdo.**

**- yo que se, creo…creo que si…- le contesto Harry sin dejar de mirar al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**- ¡oh no, mi mamá me va a matar, no, espera, ya se, diré que fuiste tu¡si, tu fuiste el que lo mato!- culpo Dudley señalando a Harry con su grueso dedo índice.**

**-¿Qué¡Eso no es cierto, fue tu culpa, si no lo hubieras aplastado con tu gran masa corporal el aun estaría respirando- replico Harry muy molesto al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para tratar de buscar signos de vida pero no obtuvo respuesta, Dudley solo miraba fijamente el cuerpo del pequeño perrito.**

**- de todas formas mis padres me darán la razón a mi y a ti te castigaran, eso te pasa por meterte conmigo, tonto- dijo burlonamente el gordo.**

**- eso no me importa en lo absoluto, no les tengo miedo a tus padres, además, los dos tenemos la culpa así que cállate y ayúdame a esconder el cadáver.**

**Harry se levanto con el cadáver de Robbie en brazos con una mirada mezclada entre lastima y miedo, Dudley no hizo mas que mirarlo un rato hasta que finalmente en su rostro se dibujo una expresión de resignación y comenzó a seguir a Harry por el jardín asegurándose que nadie los estuviera viendo, cuando llegaron hasta una esquina algo alejada de aquel terreno Harry deposito el cuerpo del perrito en el suelo y miro a Dudley, este le devolvió una mirada de curiosidad desde sus apenas visibles ojos.**

**- ¿y ahora que?- pregunto con miedo Dudley**

**-¿esta claro no? Hay que enterrarlo para que nadie lo descubra- le respondió Harry mientras buscaba un buen lugar para cavar un hoyo.**

**- si… eso iba a decir yo, bueno… empieza a cavar y hazlo antes de que mis papás regresen y nos encuent…**

**- ¿empieza? Dirás "empecemos" – interrumpió Harry mirándolo con severidad y sin darle oportunidad a su primo de terminar sus palabras.**

**- ¡ja! de ninguna forma lo haré, además para eso eres eso-que-tu-sabes, usa tu ya-sabes-que tonto- dijo Dudley casi gritándole.**

**- si, la usare, pero para arrancarte los brazos,- dijo Harry señalándolo con su varita la cual había logrado sacar de su baúl después de que el señor Vernon lo había guardado con llave en el cuarto que estaba bajo las escaleras.**

**- ¡esa cosa! Como la sacaste, veras como te ira cuando mi papá se entere.**

**- cállate o no querrás que le cuente a tía Petunia lo que acabamos de hacer, después de todo, tu eres el encargado de cuidar a Robbie, y…- Harry lo miro con malicia- estoy seguro que nada ni nadie va a poder calmar su furia.**

**Al terminar de decir esto Dudley sintió unas enormes ganas de golpear a Harry, cerro sus enormes puños mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes haciendo que estos rechinaran de una forma muy asquerosa, lo miro con profundo resentimiento pero se contuvo de golpearlo, Harry tenia razón, su mamá iba a ponerse furiosa cuando supiera que no había mas Robbie, no porque lo quisiera, sino porque este animal representaba su aceptación en el club al que había querido pertenecer desde hace mucho, dibujo una mueca de angustia y tomo una pequeña pala recargada en la valla comenzando a escarbar junto a Harry, después de10 minutos y unas discusiones terminaron cavando un agujero por demás profundo, Harry tomo a Robbie y lo deposito en el hoyo.**

**-descansa en paz Robbie, te recordaremos siempre…- Harry arqueo una ceja, no tenia nada que ver con el perro, pero dijo esto con sinceridad pues se sentía culpable, para el era una muerte mas por culpa suya.**

**Dudley miró como Harry volvía a tapar el hueco con mucho cuidado tratando de taparlo perfectamente y que no se notara rastro alguno de que ahí, a un metro de profundidad, descansaba el cuerpo ligeramente desinflado de Robbie, el cocker spaniel de Mimi Spinneligg, una de las mujeres mas ricas y famosas de Little Whinging, se sintió un poco culpable, por primera vez en su vida sentía realmente lastima (exceptuando la ocasión en que cuando tenia cinco años rompió su muñeco del capitán acción aventándoselo a la cabeza a Harry que lo esquivo, chocando el muñeco contra la mesita de los juguetes de Dudley, esa ocasión no solo perdió su juguete mas preciado, perdió todos.) **

**Harry acabó de tapar todo perfectamente, se llevo la mano derecha a la frente para secarse el sudor rozando suavemente su cicatriz en forma de rayo, camino de nuevo hasta el jardín de enfrente acomodando algunas cosas, Dudley solo lo seguía como un perrito faldero, pues las palabras de Harry estaban taladrándole los tímpanos _"estoy seguro que nada ni nadie va a poder calmar su furia." _Miro a Harry con curiosidad y pregunto levemente:**

**- ¿y ahora que, que le dirás a mi mamá?- pregunto ingenuamente. Harry solo lo miro de nuevo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.**

**-pues esta claro que tendremos que inventarnos una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para que por lo menos no nos mate- le contesto Harry mientras se rascaba la cabeza.**

**-¿y cual es esa excusa?**

**-pues… podemo…- el ruido de un auto llenó todo el silencio de la calle, tío Vernon y tía Petunia habían vuelto a Privet Drive y ahora se encontraban atravesando la verja del jardín caminando hasta los dos chicos. Cuando tía Petunia observo a Dudley cubierto de polvo y todo desaliñado se acercó rápidamente a el chocando bruscamente contra el hombro de Harry, este solo se lo talló, estaba adolorido por el intenso trabajo que había realizado, luego tío Vernon paso a su lado también pero fue directo a la casa, no le hablo, ni siquiera para decirle un "apártate de mi camino" como era de costumbre, Harry pudo notar que su tío había tenido un día pésimo, volvió la mirada a su tía y vio como esta tomaba a Dudley de la cabeza diciéndole:**

**-¡oh por dios Dudley, mírate, estas completamente sucio¿Qué te ha pasado?**

**- he… pues… - Dudley miro con malicia a Harry. – veras mamá, yo me ofrecí bondadosamente a ayudar a Harry, y estuve limpiando con mucho esmero tu jardín para que quedara bonito, pero de repente Harry se lanzo sobre mi sin explicación y…**

**-¡eso es mentira!- interrumpió Harry dirigiéndose a ellos.**

**-¡tu te callas!- le ordeno tía Petunia, Harry obedeció al instante escuchando atentamente para saber que otra cosa le diría Dudley a su tía.**

**-y Harry me ataco, estuve forcejeando con el hasta que me pude librar, y cuando me di cuenta Robbie…**

**-¿Robbie que¿Qué le paso a ese perro?- pregunto tía Petunia entornando sus ojos y con un dejo de angustia en su cara, pues empezaba a temer algo malo.**

**-Robbie escapo mamá, si no hubiera sido por ese – señalo a Harry- lo hubiera vigilado como me dijiste.**

**Harry vio como la cara de tía Petunia pasaba por todos los colores que conocía, ella se volteo lentamente hacia el, tenia los ojos vidriosos y se le marcaban los músculos de su largo y huesudo cuello, se acercó a el amenazadoramente con pasos agigantados; por un momento Harry pensó que ella podría llegar a ser peor que el mismísimo señor Dursley, retrocedió un poco pero se detuvo al tropezar con la escoba.**

**-tu… grandísimo inútil… por tu culpa he sido una mujer desdichada, siempre arruinándolo todo, arruinas mi vida, pero ahora no dejare que lo hagas, es el momento mas importante en mi vida…- trago aire para poder continuar- y no voy a dejar que se estropee por tu estupida culpa.**

**- pero yo no hice nada, se lo ju…**

**-¡he dicho que te calles!- grito fuera de si tía Petunia alzando sus largas manos mientras Harry se cubría la cara, su voz rompió con todo el silencio que reinaba en Privet Drive, tío Vernon salio rápidamente para ver lo que sucedía, al llegar y ver la cara de Petunia se asusto un poco, hacia tiempo que no veía esa expresión en su esposa.**

**-Petunia… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mirándola con curiosidad y moviendo sus espesos bigotes.**

**-¿sucede¿Qué que cosa sucede, pues sucede que por culpa de este grandísimo imbecil- Harry no sabia porque pero este adjetivo le dolió un poco, tía Petunia jamás había sido tan severa con el. – estoy a punto de perder la oportunidad de entrar al club social de mujeres distinguidas de Little Whinging, sabes desde cuando había querido pertenecer a el, Mimi me confió a su perro ¿sabes que se siente tener su confianza¡ah! pero esto no se quedara así¡tú!- volvió a señalar a Harry y este se encogió nuevamente de hombros. **

**-¡tu iras a buscarlo y no regresaras hasta encontrarlo¿me oíste?- luego se volteo hacia Dudley,- y tu Dudley lo vas a ayudar ¡y no volverán hasta que lo encuentren me oyeron!**

**Dudley solo se quedo con la boca abierta, ya había comenzado a reírse de la situación de Harry cuando su madre le ordeno lo mismo, no lo podía creer, por primera vez en su vida se estaba dirigiendo a el igual que con Harry. Sintió una furia enorme al ver que Harry le devolvía la misma mirada maliciosa que el le había lanzado hace rato, tía Petunia agarro a los dos chicos de la parte de atrás de sus camisas y los empujo a la calle, el señor Vernon solo veía con algo de asombro la forma en que tía Petunia se comportaba, después de unos instantes volvió a la realidad y rápidamente miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera observando, su mirada se poso en la ventana de la casa marcada con el numero 7, pudo distinguir escondida tras las cortinas a la vecina que siempre estaba espiando, si tuviéramos que hacer una comparación diríamos que esta señora podría llegar a ser mas chismosa que la propia señora Dursley, la vecina al notar que el señor Vernon la miraba desapareció rápidamente de la ventana, este sintió un gran alivio de que Petunia no hubiera dicho nada indebido que pudiera comprometerlos, para ser específicos, que no gritara nada sobre la naturaleza de Harry, solo vio a su esposa caminar enojada a la casa sin siquiera mirarlo, "le da mucha importancia" gruño el tío Vernon entrando también a la casa.**

**Calles abajo Harry caminaba junto a Dudley sin hablar, los dos estaban enojados, pero aun así dejaron esto de lado, al llegar al final de la calle los dos se voltearon a ver y Harry le dijo a su primo:**

**-así que te iban a creer a ti¿no?**

**-¡cállate sopenco!- le contesto Dudley- por tu culpa mi madre me a regañado, pero esto no se quedara así Harry, algún día tendrás que descuidarte y entonces te haré pedazos.**

**-¿acaso podrías hacerlo? Ya te había dicho que también se defenderme con los puños grandísimo animal.**

**-¡ja! eso lo dices porque traes esa-cosa, pero sin ella no eres nada, eres un simple insecto- le contesto Dudley volviendo a cerrar sus puños y mirándolo retadoramente.**

**- esta bien, cuando quieras podemos ver quien es el mejor "duddy"- dijo burlonamente Harry.**

**-¡no me llames así!- le grito Dudley acercándose mas a el.**

**Antes de que pudiera darle un golpe Harry se alejo un poco y le dijo:**

**-dejemos esto para otro momento, ahora hay que pensar en que decirle, si llegamos sin nada seguro nos castiga… bueno, te castiga.**

**Dudley razono sobre esto y se detuvo, ahora lo que mas le interesaba era saber que decirle a su mamá, aunque la respuesta era mas que simple, decirle que no habían podido encontrarlo, imagino con miedo a su madre gritándole y regañándole con severidad y tembló ante estas imágenes, Harry siguió caminando por la banqueta con las manos atrás y la mirada fija en el suelo, en esos momentos recordó lo que lo había tenido angustiado durante casi cuatro semanas, no sabia nada de sus amigos ya que Hedwig había dejado de llevarle cartas misteriosamente, no sabia que le había pasado, pero igual estaba preocupado pues tampoco recibía a una de las lechuzas de Ron o de Hermione, también recordó todo lo ocurrido en su quinto curso, se preguntaba si la ausencia de lechuzas tendría que ver nuevamente con el asunto de la orden y de su "seguridad", en ese momento todo se agolpaba en su cabeza nuevamente, recordó que mientras el caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Privet Drive una guerra se estaba librando en el mundo mágico¡si el supiera lo que estaba por venir, de pronto, como si fuera una punzada en su cerebro recordó lo mas doloroso de ese curso, Sirius Black, su padrino, había muerto a manos de una mortífago, de nombre Bellatrix Lestrange, en esos momentos una pequeña lagrima se escurrió por sus mejillas pero se la seco rápidamente para que Dudley no lo viera, con estos pensamientos en su cabeza siguió caminando un rato mas tratando de despejar su mente.**

**Pasaron las horas hasta que faltaron 20 minutos para que dieran las 8:00 de la noche, la hora en que Mimi y las demás miembros del club llegarían, tía Petunia se sentía realmente angustiada, si Harry y Dudley no llegaban con Robbie perdería la oportunidad de su vida, ella también había ido con el señor Dursley en el coche para buscar al perro pero no lo hallaron, si tan solo supiera que Robbie se encontraba ahí mismo en su jardín, solo que enterrado bajo tierra, seguro le daría un infarto, solo quedaban diez minutos y nada, ya comenzaba a derramar lagrimas hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió, se levanto muy emocionada esperanzada en que lo hubieran podido encontrar pero al ver que Harry entraba sin nada y Dudley también solo fue hasta el sillón de la sala y se tumbo en este sin decir palabra, Dudley la miro con miedo "¿Qué castigo me va a poner, que me hará?" pensaba Dudley igual de angustiado que su madre, que pensarían sus amigos de el, el "gran D" castigado por haber perdido un perro, no podía ni quería imaginarse, seria el hazmerreír de los demás chicos, a Harry le daba igual el castigo que le pusieran, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, solo se limito a darle a su tía un leve "lo siento tía" muy sinceramente, aunque era cierto que no sentía mucha simpatía hacia ella, lo hizo pues en parte el había tenido la culpa, y esta vez realmente se sentía un poco mal por hacer eso, ahora incluso por su culpa su tía estaba sufriendo "¿Cuánta gente mas va a sufrir por mi culpa?" se preguntaba mientras subía las escaleras para darse un baño.**

**Tía Petunia solo dijo a Dudley con voz algo apagada:**

**-Dudley cariño, sube y báñate, quiero que estés muy presentable, ya falta poco- le dijo su madre con la voz quebrada.**

**-vamos cariño, es solo un animal, ella va a comprenderlo- le dijo el señor Vernon dándole una palmada amistosa en su hombro, al cabo de diez minutos sonó el timbre avisando que las invitadas habían llegado, tía Petunia se levanto rápidamente acomodándose el cabello muy bien y tratando de dibujar con un poco de dificultad una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-¡hola Mimi, hola chicas!- saludo tía Petunia a las recién llegadas dándoles besos a todas**

**-¡buenas noches querida!- contesto Mimi devolviéndole el beso, viéndola bien no parecía ninguna mujer engreída, resultaba atractiva a la vista y tenia mucha elegancia, el señor Vernon se acerco y las saludo de igual forma.**

**-Petunia, no sabia que tenías una casa tan adorable, y tu jardín, dime quien es tu jardinero, hace un trabajo impresionante- dijo Mimi mientras les dirigía una gran sonrisa a los señores Dursley, ante este comentario tía Petunia contesto:**

**- yo misma lo hago, siempre me gusta tener mi jardín hermoso-**

**- veo que tienes mucho talento, no nos equivocamos al seleccionarte como una de las miembro del club- dijo la señora Mimi a la vez que las demás acompañantes escudriñaban cada esquina de la sala para encontrar algo que criticarle, pero al no hallar nada solo dibujaron una sonrisa muy forzada en sus caras, la única que parecía realmente encantada era la misma Mimi.**

**- ¿y donde esta ese adorable hijo tuyo del que tanto nos has hablado?- pregunto Mimi dirigiendo una mirada a las escaleras.**

**- mi hijo Dudley esta arriba, en unos momentos baja, te encantara, es un chico muy educado.- contesto tía Petunia orgullosa de sus palabras. El tío Vernon solo se limitaba a sonreír y a mirar a las demás acompañantes quienes le clavaron la mirada para analizarlo también, ante esto se sintió algo incomodo. **

**Al cabo de un rato Dudley bajó las escaleras vestido con un traje negro que lo hacia parecer un cerdo disfrazado de pingüino. Saludó muy elegantemente a Mimi y a las demás señoras, estas quedaron encantadas con el pero Mimi no tanto pues de alguna forma sintió que clase de muchacho era Dudley, tía Petunia estuvo platicando largo rato con las demás mientras tomaban té, Dudley solo permanecía sentado moviendo sus pies repetitivamente al igual que su padre, pero algo hizo que se formara el silencio en la sala, arriba en las escaleras, se encontraba un chico alto y delgado con unos ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas redondas y vestido muy sencillamente, Harry bajo las escaleras con mucho cuidado pero se detuvo al escuchar un comentario.**

**-vaya Petunia, y quien es este chico tan guapo, no me habías contado de el.- dijo Mimi mirando a Harry de forma interesante, al contrario que con Dudley, sintió que Harry era un muchacho muy elegante a pesar de cómo vestía.**

**-¡ah! El…el es mi sobrino, vive con nosotros desde pequeño, ven Harry, saluda a las invitadas- dijo tía Petunia fingiendo afecto hacia el, cosa que Mimi pudo percibir a la perfección, Harry solo se limito a obedecer y a saludarlas, todas lo miraban con ojos asombrados, por fin habían encontrado algo que criticar luego, la única que pareció estar encantada con Harry era Mimi.**

**-así que te llamas Harry, y ¿cual es tu apellido chico?-pregunto Mimi con mucho interés a lo que Harry contesto tímidamente:**

**-Potter… me llamo Harry Potter.**

**-Potter… ¿has dicho Potter?- Pregunto con curiosidad Mimi – he escuchado ese nombre, estoy segura de haberlo escuchado…- recordó algo.**

**- Mimi, querida¿te parece si pasamos a la mesa para cenar?- pregunto rápidamente tía Petunia para desviar el tema, así lo hicieron y pasaron a la mesa, hasta ahora todo iba bien, aun no salía el tema de Robbie. **

**Estuvieron cenando y conversando placidamente por un rato, Harry había estado en la cocina atendiendo a las invitadas, después de todo era lo mínimo que podía hacer para compensar a su tía, además que necesitaba en que despejar su mente, varias veces le pareció que Mimi lo miraba atentamente, esto hizo que se sintiera algo nervioso he incomodo, hasta que súbitamente Mimi le pregunto:**

**-dime Harry¿en donde están tus padres?-**

**-ellos… murieron en una…**

**- en un accidente automovilístico- agrego rápidamente tío Vernon dirigiéndole una mirada a Harry haciéndole entender que se callara, este siguió en lo que hacia. Pero en el fondo se preguntaba porque Mimi tenia tanto interés en el.**

**Después de unas horas de conversaciones había llegado la hora de retirarse, ya se estaban despidiendo cuando repentinamente sucedió lo que tanto había preocupado a tía Petunia quien ya se había olvidado de eso.**

**- Petunia¿donde esta Robbie?- pregunto con curiosidad Mimi buscando por todos lados a su perrito. Tía Petunia se quedo callada a la vez que prácticamente se le iba el color, no sabia como explicarle…**

**- he… discúlpeme señorita Mimi, yo… tengo algo muy importante que decirle…- dijo suavemente Harry con algo de timidez, Mimi lo miro con curiosidad y luego le dirigió una profunda sonrisa que extrañamente a Harry le trajo una tranquilidad increíble.**

**-si Harry¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con interés Mimi.**

**- Robbie… su mascota….**

**Tía Petunia tenía ganas de gritar, de interrumpirlo, pero no podía, por alguna razón no podía hablar ni moverse para impedir que Harry hablara, era como si una fuerza invisible la detuviera, lo mismo ocurría con Vernon y con Dudley.**

**-pues… por un descuido mío el… se escapo y yo lo seguí pero ya no lo pude encontrar, ruego por favor me disculpe y que acepte a mi tía Petunia en su club, por favor- **

**Harry decía esto con profunda sinceridad, ya hemos dicho que no sentía mucho aprecio a los Dursley pero sentía que era su obligación hacerlo, para poder así compensar la muerte del perrito, Mimi solo lo miro con mucha atención, sus grandes ojos color esmeralda se clavaron en los de Harry y este sintió como una calidez se apoderaba de su cuerpo, una calidez que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía, luego de un instante de silencio , increíblemente para sorpresa de todos ella dibujo una sonrisa en su cara y le contesto:**

**-Harry querido, siento pena por lo de Robbie, pero no te preocupes, tu tía no saldrá del club por eso, es mas, podríamos decir que gracias a ti ella se quedara. Bien, por hoy es todo Petunia, lo hemos pasado bien, te esperamos pronto en el club, chao.**

**Y diciendo esto se despidió de ellos, mientras caminaba hacia la limousine en la que habían llegado, en su cabeza rondaba el nombre de Harry, "Potter, Harry Potter, ese nombre¿será posible que se trate de el? Si es así, te aseguro Harry que volveremos a vernos" pensó mientras subía al elegante automóvil y se alejaba de Privet Drive.**

**En la casa marcada con el numero cuatro aun no salían de su asombro, tía Petunia estaba sentada en el sofá sin dar crédito de lo que había pasado, todo había salido bien, por primera vez Harry no había estropeado nada, lo miro fijamente y luego se levanto para ir a su cuarto pues todavía no creía lo ocurrido, el tío Vernon solo se limito a decirle a Harry:**

**- no se como lo has hecho chico, pero por primera vez no nos causaste problemas, solo espero a ver cuanto puede durar esto- dijo con cierto tono de duda en su voz el señor Vernon. Dudley también subió a su cuarto a quitarse ese estupido traje y a dormir, dejaron solo a Harry en la sala quien tampoco daba crédito de lo que había pasado, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era aquella visitante: Mimi Spinneligg¿quien era esta elegante y misteriosa mujer que parecía conocerlo, después de estar un momento parado en la sala analizando lo ocurrido subió a su cuarto dispuesto a dormir, muy satisfecho de lo bueno que había salido todo.**


	3. sueños y cartas

**Capitulo 3: Sueños y cartas**

**Caminaba lentamente arrastrando los pies por las escaleras, aun le dolía el cuerpo y la espalda por el intenso trabajo del día, en esos momentos solo quería descansar, al menos eso era lo que reclamaba su cuerpo, pero su mente estaba deseosa de información, había estado todo un mes hundido en la mas profunda incertidumbre, no tenia noticias de sus amigos, de Dumbledore o de Voldemort, este ultimo era el que mas sonaba en su cabeza en esos momentos, estaba acostado en su cama boca arriba con los brazos y las piernas extendidas, la habitación permanecía como siempre tenuemente iluminada por la suave y fantasmal luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana eternamente abierta, aquella por donde siempre entraba Hedwig, la lechuza blanca que Hagrid le había regalado al inicio de su aventura como mago, la ventana por donde había escapado en el viejo ford anglia del señor Weasley en su segundo curso. Sin embargo, en ese momento parecía lo que era, una simple ventana esperando el arribo de alguna lechuza.**

**El calor que hacia era sofocante, tan solo la noche anterior había hecho un frío intenso, y ahora Harry se encontraba solo con sus jeans puestos, sudando como si hubiera corrido kilómetros, con las manos buscó algún pergamino tirado en el suelo para abanicarse, pero no ayo ninguno, ciertamente el hechizo para ordenar las cosas que Tonks le había mostrado había sido de ayuda, recordó que tenia el baúl empacado, listo para escapar en el momento en que alguien lo fuera a buscar como casi siempre ocurría y como se lo habían prometido el curso anterior, no perdía las esperanzas en que tarde o temprano alguien arribaría a Privet drive para llevarlo consigo, lo único que quería era alejarse de ese odioso lugar, se levanto de la cama y anduvo paseándose por su habitación con las manos cruzadas atrás. De vez en cuando se asomaba a la ventana para ver si lograba divisar a Hedwig o a otra lechuza.**

**-vamos chicos¿Por qué no me escriben? Lo prometieron…- dijo en un suave susurro mientras se volvía a tumbar en la cama, el destartalado reloj de Harry marcaba las 11:37, es cierto que estaba completamente cansado pero no quería dormir, estaba esperando con ansias a Hedwig "seguro que hoy vendrá con sus cartas" se decía Harry en su mente imaginando a su lechuza entrando por la ventana cargada de correspondencia, pero nada…**

**-seguramente Dumbledore les prohibió escribirme- musitó con la cara hundida en su almohada.- pero ellos lo prometieron… prometieron que vendrían por mi… tranquilo Harry, confía en ellos.**

**Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos cediendo nuevamente al cansancio, sus manos colgaban como péndulos mientras su espalda iba sudando mas y mas a cada minuto que pasaba, pero en ese instante ni el calor podría levantarlo ya, solo se dedico a relajarse mientras sentía como su cuerpo se volvía ligero como una pluma, podía sentir la fuerte brisa jugando con sus cabellos desacomodándoselos aun mas mientras seguía cayendo por ese oscuro abismo, su cabeza estaba revolviéndose peligrosamente como si en cualquier momento fuera a vomitar todos sus pensamientos, veía imágenes pasar a gran velocidad mientras no dejaba de caer, pudo distinguir muy fugazmente el recuerdo cuando Dumbledore y lord Voldemort peleaban en el ministerio de magia, luego retrocedía mas y mas hasta el momento en que había visto a su peor enemigo en aquel cementerio donde Cedric, su compañero de Hogwarts había muerto resurgir nuevamente con su cuerpo, todavía seguía cayendo rápidamente cando a sus ojos llegaron las imágenes donde un grupo de dementores lo rodeaban y luego un hermoso y brillante ciervo plateado galopaba ahuyentándolos y poniéndolo a salvo, retrocedió aun mas hasta que vio su enfrentamiento con Riddle y luego como luchaba contra aquella serpiente que le clavaba sus colmillos en un costado, y todavía retrocediendo mas su primer encuentro con lord Voldemort, cuando compartía cuerpo con Quirrel, su primer maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, aun después de todas estas fugases visiones seguía cayendo por aquel abismo que parecía infinito, un ultimo recuerdo llego a sus ojos, una luz verde muy intensa mezclada con los gritos desesperados de una mujer y luego una carcajada estridente y llena de odio, no podía gritar, lo intentaba pero no podía, solo seguía cayendo y cayendo por aquel abismo interminable.**

**Pudo distinguir un pequeño punto de luz en el horizonte, se hacia mas grande a cada paso que daba en ese oscuro pasillo, hasta que esta luz lo envolvió por completo, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que tenia muchas miradas clavadas en el mirándolo con preocupación, pudo distinguir a Dumbledore cerca de el observándolo con una expresión de angustia, a su lado la señora Weasley apoyando su cara contra el pecho de Arthur Weasley que también lo miraba con tristeza, quiso hablar pero nuevamente las palabras faltaron, busco a Ron y pudo verlo al otro lado mirando al suelo fijamente y con los puños cerrados mientras los gemelos Fred y George le pasaban las manos por la espalda, no sabia porque pero no le gustaba que lo miraran así como si le tuvieran lastima, en un segundo pudo escuchar un gran llanto y nuevamente busco con la mirada de donde provenía, pudo ver un poco alejadas a Ginny abrazando fuertemente a Hermione que también lloraba intensamente, ya no aguantó mas estar así y se levanto con un gran esfuerzo, se sentía muy liviano, se paro de la cama y noto que los que se encontraban ahí no dejaban de mirar a la cama, volteo la cabeza hacia ella y entonces se quedo paralizado.**

**Ahí en aquella cama yacía inmóvil el cuerpo de un chico delgado y con cabello color azabache con los ojos cerrados y la piel extrañamente de un color blanco fantasmal, pudo distinguir una cicatriz en forma de rayo que se asomaba entre los mechones de cabello que le cubrían parte de la frente, por un momento le pareció ver mal, cerro los ojos sacudiendo su cabeza y cuando los abrió ahí estaba nuevamente su cuerpo inerte, entonces comprendió el porque de aquellas miradas y de los lamentos, un pánico increíble lo invadió, trato de hablarles, solo podía articular unos débiles sonidos, golpeó a Dumbledore en el hombro pero sus manos pasaron a través de este, que diablos estaba pasando, porque se miraba así mismo, que significaba aquello, quería decir que ¿el estaba muerto?…**

**Aun no podía entender aquello cuando nuevamente volvía a ver como todas las figuras se desvanecían y empezaban a pasar a su lado como si este corriera en una carretera a gran velocidad pero al revés, hasta que todo se detuvo nuevamente, ahora se encontraba cerca de unas casas que se incendiaban, las llamas eran enormes y el viento se sentía caliente, estaba desesperado, veía a mucha gente gritando y corriendo en medio de todo ese pánico, en el cielo se dibujaba la imponente figura de un esqueleto… era la marca tenebrosa, la señal de Voldemort, pudo distinguir a varias personas luchando ferozmente contra otro grupo de personas encapuchadas y con mascaras blancas, a lo lejos diviso a Neville Longbotton luchando contra uno de estos hombres, corrió hasta el para tratar de ayudarlo, un mortífago lo tenia casi acorralado contra un muro que en cualquier momento estaba a punto de derrumbarse, desesperado busco su varita y apunto directo al mortífago pero no ocurrió nada, miro con desesperación y luego sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, Neville era traspasado por un haz de luz roja que entro por su pecho y salio por su espalda regresando nuevamente a la varita del mortífago. Harry se sintió impotente ante esto, lanzo en vano un puñetazo al mortífago que solo se reía fríamente mientras iba a ayudar a otro de su grupo.**

**Volteo la vista con desesperación mientras observaba como un grupo de cinco dementores avanzaban a el rodeándolo, trató de gritar _"expecto patronus"_ pero era inútil, aquellos grotescos seres se acercaban cada vez mas, lo acorralaron por completo y uno de ellos lo tomo de la cara acercando lentamente lo que parecía ser una boca a la de Harry, listo para arrebatarle el alma… otra luz intensa lo rodeo lastimándolo de los ojos, cuando pudo abrirlos se encontraba dentro de una enorme esfera que parecía ser de cristal, todo brillaba intensamente mientras cerca de el, tomando sus manos… una niña…**

**¡CRACK!**

**Harry se levanto violentamente mirando a todos lados para tratar de descubrir lo que había provocado aquel ruido, miro a la ventana y pudo ver, ahí parada observándolo con curiosidad a Hedwig, a su lado estaban varios pergaminos, sin duda alguna la larga espera finalmente valdría la pena, en esos momentos aquel extraño sueño había salido de su cabeza, se acercó a la ventana y tomo la primer carta empezándola a leer:**

_**Querido Harry:**_

**_¡Todos en la madriguera esperamos que te encuentres bien! Dime¿han mejorado en el trato contigo tus tíos? Bueno, no importa, hemos conseguido que Dumbledore nos deje ir a buscarte para que pases el resto del verano aquí con nosotros, el considera que quien-tu-sabes por el momento no hará nada mas, pues necesita un nuevo plan, todos los miembros de la orden están trabajando arduamente para averiguar su paradero así como en el ministerio de magia que por fin se han puesto a trabajar y a informar a toda la comunidad mágica del peligro…perdona si tardamos en contestarte pero es que convencer a Dumbledore nos a costado mucho… ¿sabes? Ginny esta muy ansiosa por que llegues pronto, auque ella diga que solo lo normal, se a comportado muy raro últimamente y me pregunta mucho sobre ti pero yo no le digo nada¡ha¡Hermione también estará con nosotros! Ya estamos planeando ir al callejón Diagon para conseguirnos nuestros libros y demás cosas, de verdad espero con ansias que ya estés con nosotros, bueno te dejo porque Ginny quiere escribirte, aquí te la dejo:_**

**Harry dibujo una gran sonrisa al leer la carta de ron, Hedwig se había posado sobre su hombro como para leer también lo que decía la carta mientras le daba suaves picotazos amistosos en la oreja, Harry bajo un poco mas la mirada en el pergamino y distinguió una letra finamente escrita y con un color púrpura que brillaba alegremente, Harry no sabia porque pero aquella letra le produjo una extraña sensación y comenzó a leer atentamente:**

_**Querido Harry:**_

**_¡Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que ya estés más animado! Como te dijo Ron, todos estamos muy ansiosos de que vuelvas a casa, mi mamá por un lado aun sigue preocupada por ti, ya sabes como es ella, yo… bueno… yo quiero decirte que ya tengo muchas ganas de verte nuevamente, quizás vayamos a buscarte (porque yo también voy a ir) mañana, quiero conocer la casa en la que te quedas parte del verano, bueno eso es todo lo que yo quería decirte por el momento… recuerda que todos te queremos mucho, nos veremos pronto. _**

_**Besos**_

_**Ginny**_

**Harry dibujo una sonrisa aun más grande que la anterior al terminar de leer la carta, al darle vuelta al pergamino vio que tenia adherida una foto, la despego y vio a toda la familia Weasley sonriéndole, dejo la foto a un lado de la ventana junto a la carta de Ron y de Ginny, tomo la siguiente carta que pudo reconocer como de Hermione debido a lo ordenada y bien escrita que estaba, la abrió y entonces varias chispas de colores saltaron al aire jugando con Hedwig y acariciándole la cara a Harry, sin duda Hermione quería hacerlo sentir bien, y vaya que lo habían logrado, se había olvidado por completo del mes tan espantoso que había pasado, se dispuso a leer:**

_**Querido Harry:**_

**_¡Hola, espero que estés muy bien, y que no te hayas sentido tan solo en este mes, discúlpame si no te había escrito pero es que ahora me encuentro de viaje con mis padres en Paris, fue algo que me tomo por sorpresa, además de que el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que no era muy prudente escribirte, afortunadamente los señores Weasley lo convencieron y este me autorizo para escribirte, supongo que Ron ya te habrá informado de que yo también iré a la madriguera a pasar el resto del verano, ya quiero verte de nuevo Harry, hay muchas cosas de las que hablar, sobre todo de nuestro nuevo curso… espero que este año nos vaya bien (aunque con el problema de que quien-tu-sabes, dudo que pueda ser tranquilo, pero me da gusto saber que la gente ya ha empezado a reaccionar y están tomando sus precauciones, el profeta ya ha empezado a hacer un trabajo digno ¿lo has estado leyendo verdad? Publicaron una guía básica de defensa y además una entrevista con el señor Weasley, auque el no informo mucho, solo corroboró las palabras del profesor Dumbledore, por cierto¿tienes alguna idea de la nueva sede de ya-sabes-que? Si no entiendes no importa, será mejor hablar personalmente, eso es todo por el momento, estoy muy contenta de verte pronto¡cuídate mucho!_**

_**Besos**_

_**Hermione**_

**Al igual que con la carta de Ron, Hermione había agregado una foto atrás de su carta, en ella estaba ella parada frente a la torre Eifel con Crookshanks en sus brazos, sonreía a la vez que le mandaba un beso, viéndola bien, Hermione se veía muy bonita, pues había cambiado increíblemente en los últimos cursos, casi no se paresia a aquella niña con el cabello descuidado y grandes dientes delanteros que había conocido en primer curso. **

**Había dos pergaminos más, tomo el tercero que comparado con el de Hermione se veía mas descuidado y escrito a las prisas, pudo adivinar de quien era, pues la letra de Hagrid era inconfundible:**

_**Querido Harry:**_

**_Espero que estés pasando un verano agradable (si no es así yo mismo me encargare de hablar con ese Dursley) todo en Hogwarts marcha muy bien, Dumbledore ya a empezado a preparar todo para el banquete de bienvenida, y además quiero decirte que tendrás un nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, todavía no se a quien elijan pero a la vieja Umbridge definitivamente no será , estoy feliz de que Firenze vaya a ser tu próximo maestro de adivinación, ya es un hecho, me alegra decirte también que Grawphy se ha vuelto mucho mas dócil, y si, estoy tomando muy en cuenta conseguirle una compañera, Ron y Hermione me avisaron de que irán a buscarte a casa de tus tíos para llevarte a la madriguera, bueno Harry, eso es todo lo que se me ocurre decirte por el momento, realmente espero que estés muy bien¡ nos veremos pronto!_**

_**Hagrid**_

**Ahora la alegría de Harry era aun mayor, por fin tenia noticias de sus amigos, después de un mes de espera había pensado que ya se habían olvidado de sus promesas, estaba feliz porque al día siguiente iban a ir a buscarlo, estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió un leve picotazo de Hedwig que le señalaba con la mirada el otro pergamino que quedaba en la ventana, la luz de la luna lo iluminaba dándole un aspecto extraño, Harry se preguntaba de quien seria, acercó su mano a la carta pero un repentino viento hizo que la carta saliera volando y cayera en el jardín cerca de unos arbustos.**

**-ha, maldición…- susurro Harry mirando la carta en el suelo del jardín.**

**La noche estaba muy tranquila, las lámparas de la calle iluminaban las elegantes fachadas de Privet Drive, había una diferencia abismal entre ese lugar y Grimmauld place, todo perfectamente cuidado, sin basura ni nada por el estilo, Harry se pregunto como haría para ir a recogerla, no podía bajar y salir por la sala pues sus tíos cerraban todo con llave (obvio) y tampoco quería usar magia, la única alternativa que le quedaba era bajar por la ventana, se puso su camisa y aseguro su varita en la parte trasera de sus jeans, paso con mucho cuidado por la ventana sujetándose del marco de esta, y comenzó a bajar con cuidado, al llegar al suelo salto rápidamente y se dirigió al lugar donde se hallaba su carta, se detuvo un poco recordando los hechos que habían pasado horas atrás y entonces la duda lo asaltó de nuevo.**

"**Mimi Spinneligg¿Quién eres¿Acaso me conoces?" se preguntaba Harry mientras se agachaba para tomar su carta, recordó los ojos de aquella misteriosa mujer mirándolo directamente, se había sentido muy extraño cuando esto sucedió, el pensó que ella se enfurecería cuando supiera lo que le había pasado a su mascota pero lo tomo con calma, y lo que mas lo había desconcertado es que ella había dicho que tía Petunia se quedaría en el club gracias a el, no entendía a que se refería, estando cerca de ella se había olvidado de los Dursley que miraban horrorizados como si en cualquier momento fuera a hacer estallar a alguien o inflara como un globo a las demás invitadas que tenían sus ojos clavados en Harry examinándolo detenidamente con expresiones de desaprobación.**

**Por algún motivo que el desconocía, sentía la sensación de que ya la había visto o conocido antes, era un sentimiento extraño, como si fuera un familiar suyo, pero eso era imposible, el único familiar vivo que le quedaba era Sirius, al menos eso era lo que Sirius le había dicho, o… ¿le habría mentido y ocultado que todavía tenia otro familiar aparte de el y sus tíos?**

**Sacudió la cabeza, no quería creer que Sirius no hubiera sido sincero con el, confiaba en el, además, solo era una especulación, tal vez solo fueran sentimientos parecidos, si, eso debía de ser, Sirius siempre fue sincero con el.**

"**Sirius…" pensó Harry, ahora al recordarlo le había llegado otra vez a la cabeza todos los acontecimientos del curso pasado, una expresión de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro mientras seguía ahí agachado mirando la carta, aun no la había destapado, en su lugar veía a la calle para tratar de ahogar sus sentimientos, se reincorporo lentamente para volver a su cuarto.**

**¡CRACK! **

**Sonó nuevamente aquel ruido que lo había despertado, las luces de la calle se apagaron repentinamente dejando todo completamente a oscuras, se volteó rápidamente con su varita firmemente en la mano, pero cuando se hubo volteado completamente un haz de luz azul dio de lleno en su pecho lanzándolo contra la pared emitiendo un ruido sordo, cerró los ojos ante el dolor, después de un instante volvió a abrirlos y entonces los miró, parados, frente a él apuntándolo con sus varitas se encontraban dos hombres vestidos con capas negras y mascaras blancas cubriendo sus rostros.**

**Trató de levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió¿como era posible que hubiera mortífagos ahí, como lo habían encontrado? Se preguntó. Uno de ellos caminó hasta Harry cautelosamente pero el chico reacciono con gran rapidez y pudo usar su varita alcanzando a gritar "_expelliarmus_", el mortífago salio volando contra su compañero quien cayó al suelo emitiendo un ruido sordo, el primero pero se reincorporo rápidamente y ahora caminaba nuevamente hacia Harry que todavía luchaba para aguantar el dolor del abdomen, este lo vio acercarse y alzo nuevamente su varita para atacar pero fue demasiado tarde.**

**-"_petrificus totalus_".- dijo con voz firme el mortífago, Harry se enderezo como un tronco juntando sus piernas y brazos cayendo al suelo, no podía hacer nada para quitarse aquel hechizo, solo miraba atentamente al mortífago que se acercaba cada vez más y al otro que se estaba reincorporando.**

**-se acabo Potter- dijo con una voz silbante el mortífago mas cercano – "_Ava_…"**

**-¡_Finite_!- se escucho decir una voz en todo el jardín, el efecto del hechizo se interrumpió y Harry pudo levantarse rápidamente y tomar su varita, los dos mortífagos voltearon a ver al lugar del cual provenía la voz, era la de un hombre parado en la rama de un árbol cercano, estaba vestido de igual forma que ellos y llevaba una mascara blanca también.**

**-¿Qué¿Un mortífago?- dijeron a la vez Harry y los otros dos individuos mientras aquel extraño hombre saltaba al suelo y caminaba lentamente hacia ellos…**

N/A:espero ke les este gustando mi fik! muchisimasgracias por leerlo! tambien pueden encontrar mi fic en bajo el nick de alberick, gracias por leer! hasta la proxima!


	4. una reunion memorable

**Capitulo 4: Una reunión memorable**

"**¿Mamá¿Papá¿Marie¿Dónde están? Dejen de asustarme… mamá… tengo miedo… ¿en donde están, dejen de jugar, no me gusta, por favor, salgan ya… quiero verlos…"**

**La niña caminaba por el pasillo de su casa, nada se movía, todo permanecía en silencio, el jardín, la sala, la cocina, todo estaba exactamente como lo había visto aquella mañana antes de haber salido al museo de historia de Londres con su amiga, sus pasos eran lentos como si esperara que alguien saliera en cualquier momento de alguna recamara y le dijera "¡sorpresa¡Feliz cumpleaños!" pero no sucedía nada, solo seguía escuchando aquel silencio tan molesto que cada vez iba llenando su cuerpo de miedo, se preguntaba en donde estaban todos, no era posible que hubieran salido, ella sabia que en sus cumpleaños siempre la recibían con una fiesta sorpresa, siempre…**

**El día anterior había sido muy extraño, en la mañana ella había acompañado a su madre a hacer las compras del día, se encontraba de vacaciones luego de un año escolar por demás ajetreado, todo transcurría normalmente a no ser por un "pequeño" incidente: mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del centro comercial ella y su mamá vieron como un tipo le robaba la bolsa de mano a una anciana y corría velozmente hacia donde ellas se encontraban sin mirarlas, choco contra la niña y su mamá y al ver a aquella niña el tipo cayó al suelo tapándose la cara y gritando con terror, hablaba en una lengua extraña y parecía hacer reverencias, de entre todas las frases tan complicadas que pronunciaba solo una fue la que la pequeña reconoció: _"¡Diaghal!" _, no sabia como, pero ella tenia la fuerte impresión de haber escuchado aquella palabra antes, dos policías lo detuvieron haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que el tipo dejara de moverse violentamente, la niña y su mamá se habían asustado mucho y durante un rato no se habían dirigido la palabra hasta que poco a poco se fueron olvidando de eso.**

**Luego de eso, ya en la noche mientras cenaban ocurrió el segundo incidente aun más extraño que el anterior, mientras conversaban animadamente sobre asuntos familiares la niña repentinamente los interrumpió:**

**- me esta llamando… el me esta llamando…**

**- ¿Quién hija¿quien te llama?- preguntaron sus padres mirándola con curiosidad.**

**- "el", me esta llamando, quiere que vaya a su lado…**

**-¿Quién hija¡Dinos quien te esta llamando por dios!- hablo la mamá alzando la voz preocupada.**

**- ustedes no lo conocen, jamás lo conocerán, el me quiere… el me quiere…**

**- ¡cállate por favor¡Nos estas asustando!- dijo la hermana mayor de la niña mirándola expectante.**

**La pequeña solo permaneció en silencio un rato más mientras su familia la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación, era la tercera vez en el mes que aquella pequeña se había comportado de esa manera, como si alguien la estuviera buscando y ella quisiera ir a su lado, al principio pensaron que solo jugaba, pero después empezaron a preocuparse un poco mas pues a veces parecía como si se desconectara del mundo, miraba fijamente al cielo por largos ratos y luego se reía sin motivos aparentes, si bien aun tenia diez años pensaban que ese no era el comportamiento adecuado de una niña de su edad, la habían llevado a terapias pero los resultados eran los mismos, estaba completamente sana, incluso mucho mas que los propios hijos de los médicos.**

**En la escuela era lo mismo, a veces durante las clases le llamaban la atención por estar hablando, el problema era que ella no hablaba con nadie a excepción de su amiga que se sentaba al otro extremo del salón de clases, no tenia mas amigos, nadie quería estar a su lado porque decían que estaba loca, aunque eso a ella no le importaba en absoluto, ella era muy feliz solo con su amiga Anabelle. **

**Esa noche nadie hablo del incidente, la mamá ni siquiera se atrevió a mencionar lo del centro comercial, no quería preocupar mas a la familia, la niña no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que les había dicho, como si eso jamás hubiera pasado, pensaba que eran ellos quienes trataban de hacerle una broma, para ella su vida era demasiado normal y aburrida, su familia era lo que podría llamarse la familia perfecta, un padre trabajador, una madre muy linda y amable, una hermana con notas sobresalientes en su clase y un loro amarillo de nombre Piwi muy simpático que acostumbraba viajar en su hombro y balbucear alguna que otra palabra aprendida de la familia. **

**Seguía caminando tratando de escuchar cualquier ruido que le indicara en donde estaban escondidos los demás miembros de su familia, pero no escuchaba nada, la angustia se apoderaba mas de ella a cada paso que daba por el corredor, parecía que este de repente se había hecho mas oscuro y frío además de que extrañamente sentía que este no tuviera fin, que se extendía mas aya de aquellas tres habitaciones, en las paredes se podían observar los retratos de sus abuelos y de otros miembros de la familia sonriéndole, y uno que otro cuadro que su mamá había pintado en sus ratos libres.**

**Al llegar a la habitación de sus padres la primera imagen que vio y que le indico que algo andaba mal fue la cama desordenada de sus padres, ella sabia que su mamá jamás dejaría la cama así, algunos objetos estaban tirados en el suelo como si alguien hubiera tenido un arranque de histeria. Caminó más deprisa a la habitación de su hermana y solo vio al enorme oso de felpa de su hermana tirado de cabeza en el suelo, las lágrimas y la desesperación la estaban invadiendo cada vez más.**

**Al llegar a su recamara pudo ver lo mas espantoso que jamás hubiera visto en su vida, allí en el suelo permanecían tirados los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres y a un lado su hermana quien aun se movía con dificultad, corrió hacia ellos gritando y llorando como jamás lo había hecho. Tomo en sus manos la cara de su madre y trato de hablarle, no quería que siguiera durmiendo, deseaba que se despertara, que la mirara con sus ojos tan negros como los de ella.**

**-¡Mamá¡Mamá háblame, Mamá deja de dormir, por favor!- gritaba desesperada mientras pegaba la cabeza de su madre a su pecho.**

**Luego se acercó a su papá, estaba totalmente ensangrentado como si hubiera sostenido una feroz batalla, le acaricio la frente, trato de animarlo pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo permanecía inmóvil con sus ojos cerrados y su cabello castaño cayéndole suavemente en la frente, sentía que el mundo se le venia encima, solo una débil voz rompió aquel llanto:**

**-Hooly… ¡Hooly vete¡NO…NO DEJES QUE ELLOS TE LLEVEN!- grito con dificultad su hermana mientras trataba de arrastrarse a ella, también estaba cubierta en sangre.**

**-¡Marie¡Marie, que pasa, por favor no!…- pero no podía hablar, su garganta estaba completamente congestionada por las lagrimas y los deseos de llorar fuertemente.**

**Tomo en sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermana y la animo, le acariciaba la cara y trataba de que no cerrara los ojos, lloraba fuertemente, no creía lo que estaba pasando, solo quería abrir los ojos, levantarse de su cama, pensar en que solo era una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento se terminaría pero era real, podía sentir la calidez de la sangre de su hermana rozando con su piel, con mucha dificultad pudo preguntar:**

**-Marie… que, que cosa pasa…**

**- no dejes que ellos te lleven… ¡no los dejes!… corre Hooly, aléjate de aquí antes de que esos hombres te atrap…**

**No término de decir las palabras, pues estaba muy débil, Hooly solo la abrazo mas fuerte mientras seguía llorando con más fuerza que antes, tenia que ser una pesadilla, no se dio cuenta de los dos hombres que avanzaban hacia ella por detrás, habían estado observándola desde la esquina de la habitación ocultos por un hechizo desilusionador, cuando Hooly sintió sus pasos ya era demasiado tarde, solo escucho una voz que pronunciaba _"desmaius", _luego todo se oscureció, no sentía ni veía nada, solo pudo escuchar los gritos ahogados de su hermana que se perdían cada vez mas en la lejanía... **

**Una voz sonaba insistentemente en su cabeza, la llamaba por su nombre, pero ella no podía responder, estaba completamente desconectada de todo indicio humano, no sabia si estaba soñando o aun seguía despierta, aquella voz volvió a llamarla y esta vez agrego: "Hooly… ven conmigo… tienes que venir a mi, los dos tenemos algo que cumplir, tu y yo tenemos que unirnos… Hooly, tu eres mi elegida, tu eres quien debe abrir la puerta, tu eres la llave…"**

**La niña solo pudo articular una pregunta: "¿Quién eres tu, que quieres de mi?" y aquella voz le respondió: "yo soy aquel al que prohibieron, el hombre al que condenaron a vagar errante entre los dos mundos, pero a llegado el tiempo en que deba regresar y terminar lo que hace dos siglos empecé, yo soy…" **

**Una voz resonó en aquella oscuridad, intensos rayos plateados llenaron todo ese lugar, le lastimaban los ojos, abrió estos con dificultad pues el brillo era muy molesto, lo primero que pudo divisar fue la enorme silueta de la luna que dirigía su luz directo hacia su cara, los rayos lunares se colaban por una enorme ventana de corte español del siglo XVIII muy lujosa, estaba confundida, no recordaba lo que le había pasado, miro a todos lados analizando minuciosamente el lugar, la cama en la que se encontraba era muy grande y cómoda con finos colchones rojos y con doseles de igual color que hacían juego con la pieza, las paredes estaban decoradas con infinidad de pinturas al óleo de paisajes y en frente de la cama se situaba una chimenea en la cual un acogedor fuego calentaba la habitación, a primera vista se deducía que debía de tratarse de la recamara de una mansión española, siguió mirando a todos lados hasta que su vista se topo con la de un hombre que la miraba entre asombrado y preocupado:**

**-¿Te encuentras bien¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto el hombre con un tono de afecto mientras seguía observándola minuciosamente.**

**-¿eh…¿Dónde, donde estoy?- pregunto algo confundida con la cabeza aun dándole vueltas, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo habría dormido.**

**- veo que ya estas mejor, has dormido casi todo un día, fue una suerte que te encontráramos a tiempo…**

**-¡Mis padres¡Ellos corren peligro¡Mi familia fue atacada, mi familia esta…!- interrumpió la niña recordando todo lo que había pasado, tratando de levantarse desesperadamente mientras aquel hombre que la acompañaba hacia grandes esfuerzos para mantenerla acostada, la pequeña tiraba patadas y lloraba con intensidad, tanto que sus gritos deberían escucharse por todos los lugares de aquel lugar, dos mujeres entraron rápidamente por aquella chimenea haciendo que esta crujiera fuertemente pero pareció que no llamo la atención a nadie pues los gritos de Hooly eran muy fuertes.**

**- ¡oh Agustine¡Tan solo te dejamos con ella 5 minutos y ya empezaste a tener problemas!- dijo una de las mujeres, era una señora delgada de cabellos rojizos y piel ligeramente morena, usaba lentes redondos y tenia la cara parecida a un galgo.**

**-dis…discúlpenme, pero ella sola es la que… ¡ARRGH!...- no termino de decir lo que quería porque la niña ahora tenia encajados sus dientes en la boca de el.- ¡espera no hagas eso niña!**

**Las dos mujeres soltaron una carcajada al ver como aquel hombre de cabellos dorados trataba de hacer que Hooly lo soltara, estaba aferrada a su brazo mordiéndolo con casi toda la fuerza que en esos momentos tenia.**

**-JAJAJA¡parece ser que si no llegábamos nadie te iba a rescatar!- agrego la otra mujer conteniendo la risa, esta al contrario que la anterior era regordeta e increíblemente de tez clara, tenia el cabello recogido en lo que parecía ser un gran moño de color púrpura.**

**-¡deja de reírte y has algo rápido!- dijo el hombre sollozando.**

**-¡Agustine, eres mago! _"¡dissaferrea!"- _dijo la señora regordeta tocando con su varita a la niña, esta se soltó automáticamente de Agustine quien solo se limito a tallarse el brazo mientras se le escurrían varias lagrimas, por unos instantes Hooly no pudo hablar ni gritar pues sentía la mandíbula como si estuviera floja.**

**-ya dejemos la diversión de lado, abajo en el salón principal esta el "jefe" reunido con el ministro de magia, mando a que preparemos a la niña para llevarla con ellos, además de que Albus Dumbledore también vendrá, así que démonos prisa.**

**-¿Qué dices¿Albus Dumbledore aquí¡Eso hay que verlo para creerlo!- agrego Agustine levantándose de la cama y alzando las manos en señal de entusiasmo, se acercó nuevamente a la niña que ya recuperaba sus fuerzas nuevamente para un segundo ataque, titubeo un poco al verla pero las dos mujeres lo apuraron.**

**-¿y bien, cual es ese asunto "tan importante" por el cual me ha llamado señor….?**

**- Diaconus, Ossan Diaconus- contesto el hombre mas joven, se encontraba sentado frente a una gran chimenea encima de la cual colgaba un enorme cuadro de un hombre de cabellos canosos y expresión severa, que los miraba un tanto con curiosidad.**

**-bien señor Ossan, entonces ¿me dirá el motivo del que aya solicitado mi presencia?**

**-si, bueno, le agradecería que esperara unos momentos mas a que llegue mi otro invitado, no debe de tardar ¿le ofrezco algo?**

**- un café solamente por favor- contesto Cornelius Fudge quien dibujo una mueca de fastidio, no esperaba que alguien lo llamase a esas horas de la noche, últimamente había estado trabajando mucho mas desde el reconocimiento del regreso de Lord Voldemort.**

**-y dígame señor Fudge¿es realmente cierto todo eso de que lord Voldemort ha vuelto?- Fudge bufo ante aquel nombre, movió la taza de café que Ossan le había servido y tomo un sorbo.**

**- si, es verdad, quien-usted-sabe ah vuelto, ahora mismo el ministerio se encuentra investigando su posible paradero.-**

**-hum… ya veo, esto complicara aun mas la situación, y tenia que ocurrir justo ahora.- dijo mas para si Ossan quien se paro de su lugar y camino a la chimenea perdiendo la vista en el cuadro del hombre canoso.**

**-¿a que se refiere con más problemas Ossan?- pregunto Fudge arqueando una ceja y tomando otro trago de café.**

**- en un momento mas lo sabrá, solo espere unos segundos, ya esta aquí- contesto Ossan mirando un reloj de arena y luego agrego quedamente- nunca se retrasa.**

**-¿Quién esta aquí?- cuestiono Fudge mirando a todos lados.**

**Se escucho un fuerte ruido y luego las llamas de la chimenea tomaron una tonalidad verde y se volvieron mas intensas, por ellas salio un hombre alto con gafas de media luna, se estaba sacudiendo el hollín sin prestar atención a su alrededor "polvos flu, mejor debí aparecerme, me ahorraba el talco" susurro mientras se quitaba las gafas y las limpiaba con un paño, luego de que volvió a ponérselas alzo la vista encontrando a un Cornelius Fudge de aspecto cansado que lo miraba asombrado y luego, mas a la derecha a un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa. Se dirigió a ellos, primero saludo a Fudge.**

**-hola Cornelius, nunca me imagine encontrarte aquí.**

**-yo tampoco Albus, yo tampoco…- dijo Fudge mirándolo con resentimiento, pero Dumbledore pareció no notarlo, se dirigió al joven dibujando también una gran sonrisa.**

**-veo como siempre profesor que nunca se atrasa- dijo animadamente Ossan.**

**-¡ja, llego temprano cuando de gratos momentos se trata, Ossan amigo mío.**

**Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano y luego se dieron un abrazo muy afectuoso mientras Fudge los miraba asombrado y un tanto irritado de la presencia de Dumbledore, solo se limito a beber otro sorbo de café pero ya no tenia nada en la taza.**

**-profesor Dumbledore, me da muchísimo gusto que aya podido venir.**

**-bah, olvida lo de profesor Ossan, llámame por mi nombre.- contesto Dumbledore aun con su gran sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa realmente muy reconfortante.-tenia mucho tiempo de no verte chico¿A dónde te fuiste?**

**-pues luego de terminar el colegio vine a España, estudié como auror y luego me gradué con honores- contesto el chico muy animado.**

**-si, siempre fuiste de los mejores, de hecho tu has sido uno de los mejores alumnos que ha pasado por Hogwarts desde que he sido director, incluso aun mas que Percy Weasley.**

**-profesor, gracias por el comentario pero no lo creo así- contesto Ossan ruborizándose, un comentario así por parte de Dumbledore era realmente un halago.**

**-ya te he dicho que no me llames profesor, llámame Albus, o Dumbledore, o anciano**

**-nada de eso profesor, usted conserva su misma apariencia que cuando entre en Hogwarts, el tiempo ha sido benevolente con usted, le agradecería que tomara asiento.- señalo el sillón mas cercano, Dumbledore se sentó al mismo tiempo que Ossan.**

**- bueno y cual es el motivo por el cual estamos aquí Ossan, debe de ser algo muy grato.**

**- me temo profesor que esto no tiene nada de grato…**

**-podría simplemente decirnos que es lo que ocurre- interrumpió Fudge con todo de fastidio.**

**-calma Cornelius, deja que se tome su tiempo- dijo Dumbledore con tono amable dirigiéndose a Fudge.**

**- como les decía, el motivo de esta reunión es para informarles de una situación muy critica, el día de ayer hubo un ataque de magos tenebrosos a una familia de muggles, pero deberé comenzar desde el principio.**

**Tanto Fudge como Dumbledore miraron a Ossan con gran interés, este les dirigió una mirada muy seria y luego continúo:**

**-como ustedes sabrán, hace dos siglos vivió uno de los magos tenebrosos mas peligrosos que hubiesen existido, me refiero al mago Dimitri Diaghal, este mago reunió una gran cantidad de partidarios y trato de exterminar a todos los magos de familias muggles y a los mismos muggles, pero no solo hizo eso, también trato de acabar con todo indicio de magos de sangre pura, pues el quería que su raza fuera la única existente, creo que ya sabrán a que me refiero…**

**-Ancients…- susurro Fudge mirándolo expectante –creí que habían desaparecido después del derrocamiento de Diaghal. **

**-no, no es así, como les decía, el quería que su raza fuera la única dominante sobre el planeta, aunque sus ambiciones iban mas aya de todo eso, trato de liberar los poderes de la magia antigua para usarlos a su beneficio, estos poderes le concederían la vida eterna y el control del tiempo, así que busco por mucho tiempo el lugar sagrado donde estos conocimientos residían, cuando por fin los encontró se topo con un gran problema, estos poderes solo podían ser liberados por un descendiente de muggles que tuviera cualidades mágicas, en esos tiempos era muy difícil hallar a alguien así hasta que se fijo en un joven de 23 años, Tobías Virgil, lo secuestro y lo llevo asta aquel lugar, afortunadamente alguien pudo evitarlo, hubo un mago lo suficientemente valiente y poderoso para enfrentarlo, el fue el fundador de nuestra organización, estoy hablando de Anthony de Versalles, este gran hombre.- Ossan les señalo con la mirada al retrato del hombre canoso que pareció dirigirles una sonrisa, Dumbledore sonrió y Fudge tuvo que forzar una sonrisa. Luego Ossan continúo:**

**-Anthony de Versalles lo enfrento junto con un grupo de magos que se ofrecieron a ayudarlo bajo el nombre de los guardianes de Versalles, tras una fuerte lucha en la que se perdió mas de una vida, estos lograron llegar justo en los momentos en que Diaghal estaba por quitar los sellos y abrir las puertas del lugar sagrado, lucharon contra el casi hasta que las energías les permitieron, de hecho casi fueron derrotados a no ser por un verdadero milagro, la energía concentrada se canalizo a través del joven Tobías y este se sacrifico utilizando esa gran energía para separar el alma de Diaghal de su cuerpo al cual encerró dentro de un muro, deposito los poderes de este dentro de la cámara donde los demás poderes antiguos se encontraban, pero el costo de usar esa gran energía fue su vida, sin embargo, y este es el gran motivo por el cual los he llamado.- Ossan se aclaro la garganta y tomo aire:**

**-antes de que su alma fuera expulsada de su cuerpo Diaghal profetizo su regreso, dijo que al termino de dos siglos el regresaría a terminar lo que había empezado y que se alzaría de nuevo y que desde ese momento toda la descendencia del joven Tobías estaba condenada a ser su sacrificio, que uno de sus descendientes nacería con la marca de los Ancients y que entonces seria el fin de todo lo que conocemos, luego de esto su alma se perdió, los guardianes de Versalles desde entonces se dedicaron a perseguir y capturar a todos los demás Ancients que quedaban aunque esto era una tarea titánica, paso el tiempo y todos estos hechos fueron olvidados, pero los guardianes de Versalles hemos estado trabajando secretamente y esperando el momento del regreso de Diaghal, desde hace tres meses nos dimos cuenta de que los demás Ancients restantes empezaron a moverse y hacer reuniones secretas, gracias a espías que tenemos dentro de sus sectas nos enteramos que el ultimo descendiente de Tobías Virgil que existía era una niña de diez años que nació con poderes mágicos después de un gran tiempo de que estos se ausentaron de la familia, ayer esta familia fue atacada por tres de estos magos.**

**-espera¿estas diciendo que esa niña es la que Diaghal usará para tratar de liberar nuevamente la magia antigua?- interrumpió Fudge – todo esto me parecen solo tonterías, los Ancients desaparecieron desde hace mucho tiempo y si hubiera estas reuniones secretas de las que nos hablas el ministerio se habría dado cuenta ya.**

**-Cornelius, te agradecería que guardaras silencio y lo dejaras continuar.- agrego Dumbledore dirigiéndole una mirada severa, Ossan se lo agradeció enormemente dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa, Fudge solo les dirigió una mirada de reproche.**

**-señor ministro, yo no trato de decir que el ministerio no este haciendo su trabajo, solo que estos pocos Ancients que quedan se mueven muy por debajo de nuestras vistas y es realmente muy difícil saber sus planes- dijo Ossan para disculparse y luego continúo diciendo:**

**-como les decía, estos hombres atacaron a la familia de la niña y la secuestraron a ella, hemos identificado a su líder como Maximilian Sirgeist, uno de los principales seguidores de Diaghal, este hombre estuvo encerrado hace 10 años en Azkaban por asesinar a un grupo de magos, hace exactamente 5 años escapo misteriosamente con la ayuda de dementores ya que parece ser que ellos no tienen ningún efecto sobre el, yo personalmente me enfrente a el cuando asumí el control de la organización, pero escapo – Fudge emitió una gran carcajada pero se callo al ver la mirada de Dumbledore.**

**-gracias al aviso de un animago que se encontraba cerca de la familia Virgil pudimos acudir pero desafortunadamente cuando llegamos solo encontramos a los padres de la niña muertos, y a su hermana mayor con vida pero desgraciadamente murió hace tres horas debido a la gravedad de las heridas, estos hombres no se tocan el corazón si de matar gente se trata, aun así esa misma noche del secuestro logramos interrumpirlos durante la ceremonia para llamar el alma de Diaghal, esta pudo manifestarse pero no logro mostrarles el lugar sagrado ya que intervenimos justo a tiempo, salvamos a la niña y la trajimos con nosotros a la mansión de Versalles, ella en estos momentos se encuentra en una de las habitaciones, he mandado que la preparen para traerla ante ustedes.**

**-Ossan, dime¿ella sabe lo de su familia?- pregunto Dumbledore mirándolo seriamente.**

**-no, ella aun no sabe nada porque ha estado durmiendo todo el día, aunque todavía no sabemos como vaya a tomar la noticia- contesto tristemente Ossan, Fudge y Dumbledore lo miraron unos momentos y luego una voz rompió el silencio.**

**-señor Diaconus, aquí esta la niña- dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios que bajaba por las escaleras acompañado de las otras dos mujeres y de la niña quien parecía tener los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.**

**Ossan solo la miro con seriedad y luego para que la niña se sintiera en confianza dijo:**

**-Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, les presento a Hooly Virgil… **


	5. cuenta con nosotros

**Capitulo 5: Cuenta con nosotros**

**-así que tu eres la pequeña Hooly… dime¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó afectuosamente Dumbledore mientras le dirigía a la niña una profunda mirada amistosa, la niña se agarro con algo de fuerza a la túnica de Agustine quien la tomaba de los hombros.**

**-si…- contesto levemente con la voz un tanto quebrada por el llanto que momentos antes había dejado salir, estaba completamente confundida, no sabia ni donde se hallaba ni que era lo que estaba pasando, de pronto se había despertado en ese lugar con un montón de gente que nunca antes había visto.**

**Cornelius Fudge solo se limito a examinarla con la vista, todo parecía normal, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con aquello que comprobaba lo que Ossan les había dicho momentos antes, en la mano derecha de Hooly se apreciaba con algo de dificultad lo que parecía ser un tatuaje con la forma de una "D", no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño susurro "Diaghal", Ossan logro escucharlo y agrego:**

**-espero que con esto… usted señor Fudge pueda creerme.**

**- por supuesto que no le creo nada todavía, hasta que me presente algo verdaderamente creíble, ese tatuaje de la pequeña muggle no representa mucho…**

**-esta "pequeña muggle" tiene su nombre Cornelius, y es Hooly, te agradecería mucho que la llamaras así.**

**Hooly se había mantenido en silencio escuchando la conversación, la habían llamado "muggle" ¿que era eso? Se preguntaba interiormente, ahora su confusión era muchísimo mayor, trató de distraerse y volteó a otro lado para evitar las miradas de los demás, mala decisión…**

**-¡HAAA!- grito con fuerza abrazándose al hombre de cabellos dorados que la agarraba de los hombros y escondió su cara en la túnica de este.**

**-¿Qué, que ocurre?- preguntaron a la vez las dos mujeres que se habían mantenido pasos atrás, la niña solo señalo en dirección a la chimenea.**

**-¡con que era eso, no te preocupes, no esta enojado, solo que su cara es así- contesto Agustine mirando el retrato del fundador del grupo.**

**-¡no se refiere a eso tonto!- la mujer delgada le dio un codazo y luego continuo.- la niña jamás había visto un retrato mágico, es obvio que se espante.**

**Dumbledore se paro de su asiento y se dirigió a donde se hallaba Hooly, todos los ahí presentes se dedicaron a observar con atención.**

**-Hooly, no debes de tener miedo, no te haremos nada malo, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte- tomo a la niña de los brazos y esta volteo encontrándose con los ojos de Dumbledore que brillaban detrás de sus viejas gafas de media luna, no sabia porque pero estando cerca de aquel hombre se sentía tranquila, casi sin darse cuenta se separo de Agustine tomando la mano que Dumbledore le ofrecía, caminó a su lado hasta sentarse en el sillón al lado de Dumbledore quien sonreía.**

**-siempre he pensado que la mejor forma de que un niño se sienta a gusto es tratándolo con mucho cariño, no en vano he sido director de Hogwarts muchos años.**

**-usted siempre ha sido así profesor, me alegra mucho que no haya cambiado en nada, muchos darían lo que fuese para ser como usted.- agrego Ossan dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-y lo pueden lograr, solo que desafortunadamente a veces los problemas y otras cosas nos hacen olvidar que jamás debemos dejar a un lado nuestra niñez, pero ahora dejemos de lado esta charla y continuemos con lo demás.**

**Dumbledore le dirigió una sonrisa a la niña y esta se la devolvió, cada vez se sentía mas a gusto a su lado, recordó nuevamente a su familia y pregunto en voz baja:**

**-mi…mi familia esta…**

**-Hooly, se que eres aun muy chica para recibir una noticia así pero te suplicare que trates de calmarte por favor…- comenzó a decir Dumbledore con algo de pesar, volteó en dirección a Ossan y este asintió con la cabeza.- ellos, tus padres y tu hermana, desafortunadamente fallecieron…**

**Al principio pareció no entenderle, no quería entenderle, aquel hombre debía de estarle jugando una broma, lo miro fijamente a los ojos que ya casi estaban inundados en lagrimas, nuevamente el llanto se estaba apoderando de ella y solo se aferro a la túnica de Dumbledore quien le acaricio el cabello mirándola con compasión, tanto Ossan como Agustine y las otras dos mujeres se unieron al dolor de la niña, al único que pareció no importarle nada fue a Fudge quien solo dibujo una mueca de fastidio en su cara mientras perdía la vista en el retrato del señor Versalles quien lo miraba con reproche.**

**-escucha Hooly, se que esto es muy difícil para ti, a cualquiera le resultaría difícil perder a sus familiares y sobretodo cuando se es niño aun, pero tu familia murió por protegerte, ellos murieron porque te querían…**

**La niña solo permaneció llorando un rato mas mientras abrazaba a Dumbledore con fuerza, se sentía totalmente destrozada, ahora estaba comprendiendo que todo era real y que no era un sueño como ella había estado pensando, se sentía completamente vacía, cansada, y sobretodo, se sentía totalmente sola. Al final pudo decir levemente entre sollozos:**

**-pero yo… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, a donde iré, yo… ¡yo no tengo a nadie mas!… por favor, dígame que es mentira…- otra vez no pudo terminar de hablar porque tenia la garganta completamente congestionada por el llanto, ni Ossan ni Dumbledore podían sentir el dolor que la inundaba en esos momentos.**

**-Hooly, déjame prometerte que yo mismo me encargare de buscar a los culpables de esto, no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, ellos tienen que pagar esto que te han hecho… lo que nos han hecho…- agrego Ossan con amargura en su voz.**

**-no estas sola querida, todos nosotros estamos contigo y te prometemos que lograremos castigar a los asesinos de tu familia, solo confía en nosotros, no te abandonaremos- dijo la señora delgada acercándose a ella, se inclinó y la abrazó.**

**-¡por supuesto que cuentas con todos nosotros pequeñita! No te dejaremos sola, si tu quisieras podemos ser tu nueva familia- agrego Agustine mirándola con una gran sonrisa que a Hooly le inspiro muchísima confianza, ella se seco las lagrimas y los miro.**

**-¿de… de verdad puedo vivir con ustedes?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.**

**-¡claro que puedes vivir con nosotros Hooly¡A esta casa le hace falta el toque de una niña!- dijo con entusiasmo la señora regordeta a la vez que alzaba las manos con animo, Hooly se sentía cada vez mas a gusto con esas personas, empezaba a resignarse y dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-pero antes debemos presentarnos, yo soy Sophie Frenneston- dijo la señora delgada que tenia el moño púrpura en la cabeza mientras le extendía la mano para saludarla, Hooly la saludó con animo. **

**-y yo soy Anette Frenneston, la hermana menor de ella, mucho gusto- agrego la señora regordeta acercándose para saludar a la niña.**

**- y yo me llamo Philip Agustine- dijo el otro señor mientras le alcanzaba la mano, Hooly pudo ver la marca de sus dientes en el brazo de Agustine y dijo rápidamente:**

**-¡yo… discúlpeme, no fue mi intención lastimarlo!**

**-oh, no te preocupes por eso, se arregla rápido- hizo un movimiento con su varita y luego la marca desapareció.- listo ¡como nuevo!- le guiño un ojo. La niña se quedo boquiabierta.**

**-bueno, solo falto yo, Hooly, yo soy Ossan Diaconus, pero puedes llamarme solamente Ossan, y este gran hombre de aquí es el profesor y director Albus Dumbledore, uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos.**

**-basta Ossan, harás que me sonroje- dijo Dumbledore mientras miraba a la niña y le dedicaba una sonrisa muy emotiva.**

**En todo ese alboroto se escucho lo que pareció un estornudo fingido:**

**- ¡ah si, Hooly, este hombre que ves aquí es Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de magia.- Fudge solo movió un poco la mano como saludo. Hooly no entendió esto último¿había dicho ministro de magia?**

**Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada rápida a Ossan y luego le dijo:**

**-Ossan, desde este momento cuentas con todo mi apoyo, esto que nos has dicho es un verdadero problema, las cosas serán mas difíciles, solo queda esperar que Voldemort no se entere tan pronto, estoy casi seguro que buscara una alianza y si esto fuera posible entonces no creo que se pueda lograr mucho.**

**- gracias profesor Dumbledore, solo quiero hacer una petición mas, creo que ya sabrá de que se trata…**

**- así es amigo, no te preocupes, yo cuidare de ella.**

**- me alegro mucho, personalmente creo que uno de los lugares mas seguros del mundo es el colegio Hogwarts.**

**-es verdad, a pesar de todos los problemas que hemos tenido siempre sale adelante- miro a Hooly que había dirigido su vista a Dumbledore, estaba confundida, no entendía nada de lo que decían con respecto a ese tal Voldemort y ese asunto de que iba a ir a un colegio.**

**- en Hogwarts no solo aprendes a usar la magia correctamente, también aprendes a conseguir verdaderos amigos, estoy seguro que ahí encontraras grandes amigos Hooly- contesto Dumbledore.**

**-¿ma…magia?- pregunto débilmente Hooly.**

**-así es, se me había olvidado ese detalle, tú eres una bruja Hooly, naciste con poderes mágicos.- dijo Ossan mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos azules**

**-pero yo… yo jamás he hecho nada así…**

**-claro Hooly, nadie sabe nada de esto hasta que pasa algo extraño, por ejemplo yo, mi padre era mago y mi mamá muggle, jamás me dijeron que era mago hasta que un día estaba tan furioso que hice explotar la televisión.- agrego Agustine tomando partido en la conversación.**

**-yo tampoco lo sabia hasta que cumplí los 11 años, el día de mi cumpleaños me sentía tan feliz que empecé a saltar, salte tanto que no me di cuenta cuando ya estaba rebotando sin parar por toda la sala- dijo animadamente la señora regordeta dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa. **

**Hooly olvido por completo sus penas y se dedico a sonreír y a escuchar con atención, Dumbledore agrego:**

**-Hooly¿quieres venir conmigo a Hogwarts? Es el colegio donde muchos magos han aprendido a usar sus poderes, tu puedes aprender también junto a muchos niños que al igual que tu apenas conocen su naturaleza, dime ¿tu quieres?**

**-si… me gustaría mucho- contesto Hooly mas animada, Dumbledore sonrió y luego volteo a ver al ministro de magia.**

**-Cornelius, no te preocupes, si no quieres creer en este momento esta bien, solo espero que logres darte cuenta del error que cometes al ignorar esta situación.**

**-Dumbledore, siempre preocupándote por los demás, ya he dicho que no creeré nada de lo que me han dicho hasta que me presenten pruebas lo suficientemente creíbles para apoyarlos, tienen 48 horas para hacerlo, después de eso olvídense de la ayuda por parte del ministerio de magia- y diciendo esto Fudge se levanto de su lugar y salio por la chimenea, Hooly se quedo boquiabierta, no dejaba de sorprenderse, Agustine sonrió al ver la expresión de la niña, camino hacia ella y le dijo:**

**-esa es la red flu, luego te explicaremos todo con mas detalle, por ahora debes de ir a descansar, todavía quedan algunas horas de descanso, sugiero que las aproveches porque mañana hay mucho que hacer.**

**-y Hooly, recuerda que puedes confiar en nosotros.- agrego Ossan mirándola con sus expresivos ojos azules y dirigiéndole una sonrisa por demás emotiva, Hooly se levanto y fue caminando entre las hermanas Frenneston hasta la puerta echándole un ultimo vistazo a la habitación, realmente le había agradado estar ahí con esas personas, con todas menos con Fudge que a su parecer debía de ser un hombre muy duro y estricto.**

**Dumbledore y Ossan fueron los únicos que quedaron en aquella habitación, permanecieron en silencio unos segundos y luego Dumbledore le pregunto a Ossan mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente invitando a su acompañante a hacerlo también.**

**-dime Ossan¿saben exactamente el lugar al que Diaghal quiere llegar?**

**-no profesor, eso no lo sabemos, ese sitio quedo oculto, se dice que desapareció por completo tras la muerte de Tobías Virgil pero esto no es posible, quizás lo único que ocurrió fue que cambio de lugar.**

**Los dos hombres tenían sus cabezas llenas de todo tipo de especulaciones, todo esto resultaba un verdadero problema, además de tener que luchar contra el mago tenebroso más poderoso de la historia, lord Voldemort, ahora también tenían que evitar el regreso de otro de los magos más peligrosos del pasado, Dimitri Diaghal y su grupo de Ancients.**

**Ossan se estuvo pasando las manos innecesariamente por el cabello para alisarlo, pues lo tenía perfectamente peinado, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el suelo que estaba adornado con un esplendido piso de mármol muy brillante, vio reflejado en este su rostro y luego mas arriba el rostro de Albus Dumbledore, aun como una imagen borrosa no dejaba de trasmitir seguridad y confianza.**

**-profesor Dumbledore, yo quisiera pedirle algo mas, mire, no es que desconfíe de Hogwarts y su seguridad pero yo… quiero saber si me dejaría estar presente en el colegio para proteger a la niña, porque no dudo que vayan a intentar algo y quisiera estar preparado…**

**-Ossan, sabes que en Hogwarts siempre serás recibido, y precisamente has dado en el clavo, el colegio se a quedado nuevamente este año sin un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y estaba buscando a alguien con muchos conocimientos en el tema y capaz de llevar a cabo su trabajo sin inconvenientes, y quien mejor que un auror para impartir esta materia¿Qué dices, aceptas?- dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa y mirándolo con sus profundos ojos que irradiaban paz.**

**-esto… yo… ¡por supuesto que me agradaría! De esa manera podré estar cerca de la niña y cuidarla lo mejor posible, pero también quisiera que dejara entrar a un asistente, pues quizás no siempre pueda dar las clases, conozco a un mago de nuestro grupo muy bueno.**

**-por supuesto Ossan.**

**-profesor, quiero preguntarle sobre este chico, Harry Potter¿el estudia en Hogwarts verdad?**

**-así es Ossan, el cursara su sexto año en Hogwarts, gracias a el hemos podido enterarnos del regreso de Voldemort, pero¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**-he, bueno, es que si el estudia ahí y Voldemort esta libre es lógico que querrá atacar el colegio, aunque eso es casi imposible, mientras usted este ahí el no se acercara. **

**-no estoy tan seguro Ossan, Voldemort recupera cada ves mas sus poderes y los míos empiezan a menguar, ahora quizás sus poderes y los míos se encuentran equilibrados, pero eso no me preocupa tanto, me preocupa lo que pueda hacerle a Harry, Voldemort esta obsesionado en acabar con el, pues sabe que Harry sea quizás el único ser viviente que pueda detenerlo.**

**-ya veo, tenemos que estar totalmente alertas, cualquier cosa podría ser una trampa- dijo Ossan mirando hacia la chimenea, pregunto casi sin pensarlo:**

**-¿y en donde se encuentra ahora el chico?**

**-Harry esta pasando el verano con sus tíos en un lugar llamado Little Whinging, para ser mas exactos, Privet Drive.**

**-oh, ya veo… ¿el esta seguro ahí, nos enteramos que el año pasado hubo un ataque de dementores en ese lugar, yo no dudaría que volviera a haber otro.**

**-así es, nunca hay que confiarse, pero afortunadamente este verano a pasado tranquilo, lo he mantenido vigilado sin que el se de cuenta, pero la vigilancia no siempre es del todo buena, y mas cuando los vigilantes son cuervos, estos animales pueden revelar mucha información si no se los trata como quieren.- se quito sus gafas y empezó a limpiarlas nuevamente con un extremo de la manga de su túnica, Ossan lo miraba atentamente, Dumbledore era como un padre para el, de hecho lo había sido en cuanto entro a Hogwarts.**

**Hubo otro momento de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos hombres se dirigió la palabra, solo se escuchaba el suave fragor de las llamas que ardían incansablemente llenando de un calor agradable el ambiente, Ossan rompió el silencio.**

**-dígame profesor¿usted cree que podremos acabar con estos problemas? **

**-no lo se Ossan, existen tantas posibilidades, pero muy en el fondo confió en que todo saldrá bien y podremos vivir tranquilamente al fin.- le contesto Dumbledore con una sonrisa muchísimo mas emotiva que las anteriores, Ossan también sonrió, miro su reloj de pulso y vio que marcaba las 11:38, se levanto junto con Dumbledore y lo acompaño hasta la chimenea.**

**-supongo que nos veremos en poco tiempo ¿verdad profesor?- dijo Ossan mirándolo con atención.**

**-claro amigo, nos veremos muy pronto- Dumbledore se acercó a Ossan y le dio un gran abrazo como el que un padre da a un hijo después de que han pasado un largo tiempo sin verse. Ossan también le devolvió el abrazo.**

**-de verdad me da muchísimo gusto volverlo a ver profesor Dumbledore, desde que salí de Hogwarts no he dejado de agradecerle todo lo que usted hizo por mi.**

**-Ossan tu no tienes nada que agradecer, todo lo que yo hice fue con mucho gusto, realmente necesitabas alguien que te escuchara y me alegra que hayas podido superar aquella tragedia.**

**-claro que la e superado, gracias a usted pude entender que la vida sigue su curso aunque aya muchos obstáculos, pero mis deseos de venganza aun no se han ido profesor, se que usted…**

**-Ossan, yo siempre te dije que la venganza no es buena, lo único que hace es corromper el alma, a veces cuando actuamos por venganza somos capaces de cometer atrocidades¿recuerdas lo que te dije el día que te graduaste?**

**- si, todavía lo recuerdo "_la línea de la venganza no es una línea recta, es un intrincamiento, y en tal intrincamiento…_**

**-_es muy fácil perderse"_- completó Dumbledore mirándolo con satisfacción.- esta bien Ossan, entonces, hasta pronto, nos veremos en Hogwarts, y cuida mucho a Hooly hasta entonces- Dumbledore miro las llamas y dijo:- bueno, supongo que mas talco no hace mal- y se metió a la chimenea haciendo esta un fuerte crujido para luego volver a estar tan calmada como momentos antes había estado, Ossan solo se que mirando la chimenea con una expresión alegre, mientras a varias millas de ahí cuatro personajes se miraban fijamente sin entender lo que pasaba…**


	6. ¿amigo o enemigo?

**Capitulo 6¿Amigo o enemigo?**

**Harry no sabia lo que estaba pasando, estaba completamente confundido y aturdido como para ponerse a especular, solo se limito a observar la escena, aquellos dos hombres que lo habían atacado estaban parados justo enfrente suyo, pero no lo miraban a el, si no al tercer individuo que se hallaba parado en uno de los árboles cercanos, el que segundos antes había finalizado el maleficio de su compañero, hubo unos breves momentos de silencio que solo fueron rotos por una repentina brisa que limpió el cielo dejando que la luna los iluminara brevemente con su luz plateada, Harry sintió como aquella brisa le refrescaba la cicatriz a la vez que iba enfriándole las gotas de sudor que caían por su cara, tenia un brazo amoratado porque había caído sobre él para evitar un golpe posiblemente mas serio, además de que el cuerpo no le reaccionaba del todo, aquel misterioso hombre saltó del árbol y ahora caminaba asta ellos con paso firme y autoritario, llevaba en la mano derecha su varita la cual agarraba con firmeza, su mascara era totalmente blanca y como siempre, inexpresiva, la única diferencia era que esta tenia una doble "A" grabada en el lado izquierdo, los dos mortífagos seguían mirándolo muy confundidos, no entendían el porque de aquella intervención tan repentina.**

**El individuo pasó hacia ellos y fue directo a Harry, el chico aun seguía en el suelo tallándose el brazo derecho, el mortífago lo miro un largo rato a través de los orificios de su mascara y luego dijo levemente:**

**-con que tu eres el famoso Harry Potter, el chiquillo que el maestro no pudo matar… mírate, tirado en el suelo casi a punto de morir por dos magos insignificantes…- los otros dos mortífagos le dirigieron miradas llenas de reproche.**

**-¿Quién diablos eres tu!-preguntó el mas joven de los mortífagos a través de su mascara.**

**-¿y porque nos interrumpes, acaso quieres salir lastimado!-agrego el otro mortífago que era mas voluminoso.**

**-¡ya cállense inútiles!- grito con un gran tono autoritario y volteó a verlos, los dos mortífagos se callaron ante aquella orden, parecía que ya habían caído en la cuenta de quien se trataba, definitivamente no era un mortífago cualquiera. Se giro otra vez en dirección a Harry – como te decía Potter, deberías de agradecerme el que haya intervenido, a estas alturas seguro estarías retorciéndote de dolor y suplicándole a este par de inútiles que no te maten.- los dos mortífagos se enojaron aun mas pero no se atrevieron a interrumpirlo.**

**-yo no moriré jamás a manos de ustedes, no sin antes haber luchado- contestó Harry firme y fríamente mirándolo con desafío, el mortífago solo emitió una débil carcajada. **

**-eres valiente Potter, aun estando al borde de la muerte no dejas el orgullo, realmente te pareces a James.**

**Harry sintió una sacudida al escuchar el nombre de su padre, el mortífago parecía conocerlo, la cabeza se le llenó de todo tipo de preguntas, tal vez ese mortífago conocía o había luchado contra su padre, casi por instinto pregunto:**

**-¿tú… conociste a mi padre?**

**-¡ja, por supuesto que lo conocí, estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts, de hecho estábamos en la misma casa- explicó el hombre haciendo unos ademanes con la mano, ahora la confusión de Harry era mayor¿como podía ser que alguien que estudió en Griffindor fuese ahora un mortífago?**

**Los otros dos hombres miraban y escuchaban atentamente la conversación, estaban molestos por aquella interrupción pero no se atrevieron a reclamarle al recién llegado, obviamente este debía ser alguien en un rango mayor al de ellos, la luna había vuelto a ser cubierta por las nubes y la oscuridad había regresado a Privet Drive, a pesar de los ruidos que hacían ninguno de los habitantes de la calle parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en el jardín del numero cuatro, ni siquiera los Dursley sabían que en su jardín el chico mas famoso del mundo mágico se encontraba en apuros.**

**Después de unos momentos de silencio Harry se atrevió a levantarse aun adolorido por el fuerte golpe que se había llevado, los dos mortífagos que se habían mantenido rezagados de la conversación se acercaron rápidamente y le apuntaron con las varitas pero el mortífago que los había interrumpido les hizo un ademán de que bajaran las varitas, estos lo miraron todavía con mas confusión y recelo, se las guardaron en sus túnicas y solo se limitaron a rodear a Harry quien en ese momento estaba planeando una forma para escapar de ellos, el mortífago que hablaba con el pareció adivinarle los pensamientos y le dijo:**

**-ni lo pienses chico, si te atreves a escapar será peor para ti¿acaso todavía no te das cuenta que no te vamos a hacer daño? **

**-¡maldición¡¿Qué cosas estas diciendo Alberick! El chico debe de morir- agregaron en forma alterada los dos hombres mientras lo miraban a través de sus inexpresivas mascaras.**

**-ya me escucharon, dejaran en paz al chico Potter, ustedes no son dignos de tomar su vida…**

**-¿y quien demonios eres tu para detenernos, desde que llegaste lo único que has hecho es entorpecer y arruinarnos los planes- dijo uno de los mortífagos que tenia la voz muy gruesa, Harry no entendía absolutamente nada, ahora resultaba que aquel hombre lo estaba salvando.**

**-creo que tendré que recordarles que… el maestro me designo a mi para vigilar al chico, y si el se entera de la estupidez que estuvieron a punto de cometer, lo mas seguro es que ni sus miserables vidas bastaran para aplacar su ira…- los dos mortífagos temblaron ante esta idea- Potter es solo la victima del maestro Voldemort, y de nadie mas, los dos deben cumplir sus destinos… y dos simples magos no van a arruinarlo por sus actos deliberados y estupidos.**

**-¡ya basta! No permitiré que nos insultes, no dejare que un extraño eche a perder lo que tanto tardamos en planear, y estoy seguro que el maestro se regocijara ante esto…-dijo el mortífago que tenia la voz mas joven al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita y apuntaba al misterioso hombre, este no se inmuto y solo se limito a permanecer quieto. **

**Harry estaba indeciso entre si salir corriendo de ahí o aprovechar y aturdirlos a los tres en cuanto se descuidaran, optó por tratar de aturdirlos, tomó su varita disimuladamente y se preparó para atacarlos pero sorpresivamente esta salio volando de su mano directo a la del mortífago llamado Alberick, este lo miro y le dijo con voz grave:**

**-si yo fuera tu no lo haría Potter, deberías de agradecerme el que te deje vivir mas tiempo…**

**En ese instante una potente voz se escucho en todo el jardín y una brillante luz verde lo iluminó, todo sucedió tan rápido, Harry volvió a caer al suelo y observó como aquellos hombres lanzaban una serie de ataques al otro mortífago y este los esquivaba con relativa facilidad, el mortífago que era atacado se desvaneció repentinamente con un movimiento de su capa del lugar en el que estaba y apareció nuevamente detrás de sus dos atacantes los cuales se habían desorientado, él simplemente balbuceó unas palabras apuntándolos con su varita y ambos cayeron al suelo aturdidos.**

**Harry no podía creer lo rápido y ágil que se había movido aquel hombre, entonces entendió que quizás si se hubiera enfrentado a el no iba a durar mucho tiempo con vida, con esa túnica oscura y esa inexpresiva mascara se veía realmente imponente, pudo ver su propia varita en la mano izquierda de aquel hombre, sin ella se sentía completamente indefenso, pensó que ese era su fin, una rápida idea asalto su cabeza¿y si solo dejaba que ese tipo le quitara la vida, quizás así por fin pudiera encontrar descanso, tal vez ese era el único remedio, pensó que de todas maneras tarde o temprano le llegaría la hora, había sobrevivido mas de 5 veces a Voldemort, siempre corriendo con suerte, siempre con alguien o algo que interviniera en su defensa, pero esta vez todo era diferente, estaba completamente solo, sin su varita, con el abdomen y el brazo derecho adoloridos, solo era cuestión de tiempo, solo había que esperar a que ese mortífago pronunciara dos simples palabras, aquellas que habían matado a tanta gente: _"Avada Kedavra"_.**

**No sucedió nada, el hombre solo se quedó mirándolo sin moverse ni pronunciar palabra alguna, a diez metros de ellos yacían los cuerpos inmóviles de los dos mortífagos que lo habían atacado, parecían muñecos de trapo, sus brazos y piernas estaban doblados formando extraños ángulos, a uno de ellos se le había deslizado la mascara y la parte de la túnica que le cubría la cabeza se había caído, si todo hubiera estado iluminado Harry podría observar el cabello color ébano de un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, tenia la piel blanca y su cara parecía estar remendada pues tenia una cicatriz que iba desde la parte superior de su ceja derecha hasta la barbilla, el otro tipo que estaba tirado a un lado de el era de complexión mas delgada, bajo su mascara se ocultaba el rostro de un hombre de quizás 25 años con el cabello largo de un color negro opaco y piel aun mas blanca que la del primer sujeto, tenia una barba medio rasurada , como si hubiera pasado varios días sin bañarse, entonces una nueva duda apareció en la cabeza de Harry la cual en esos momentos era todo un remolino de ideas y sentimientos.**

**-¿acaso hay mas mortífagos aparte de aquellos que escaparon de Azkaban?- pregunto Harry con la voz quebrada, pensó que el hombre no le contestaría pero increíblemente no fue así.**

**-me sorprende que alguien como tú no se de cuenta de que lord Voldemort tiene partidarios en muchas partes y algunos han sido sus seguidores aun después de que el desapareció… te sorprenderías de saber la cantidad.- contesto el hombre con su voz grave.**

**-¿Por qué te han atacado, no se supone que trabajan juntos?- pregunto nuevamente Harry para ganar tiempo y pensar en que hacer.**

**-eso es por que son unos estupidos, realmente creen que podrían matarte, Potter, si tu quisieras podrías haberlos matado, solo era cuestión de que lo desearas… tu serias un mago muy grande… si tan solo te pasaras de nuestro lado Potter, harías cosas aun mas maravillosas que el mismo lord Voldemort…- dijo el mortífago, Harry entendía que el hombre estaba tratando de persuadirlo.**

**-eso nunca pasara, jamás voy a trabajar al lado de la persona que… le quito la vida a mis padres… jamás lo perdonare, no me importa si muero, pero juro que el pagara por eso.- dijo Harry con la voz llena de un profundo rencor.**

**-si… el odio… la sed de venganza… sigue así Potter, alimenta tu odio, llénate de ira, y así no tardaras en estar de nuestro lado, te aseguro chico que un día tu y yo trabajaremos juntos…**

**-primero muerto- contesto fríamente Harry mientras permanecía tirado en el suelo, tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido, las piernas casi no le respondían y sentía sus brazos como dos enormes bolas de metal.**

**El hombre lo miro un largo rato examinándolo, una sonrisa se dibujo bajo su mascara, era una extraña mezcla entre burla y satisfacción.**

**-yo también decía lo mismo, era igual a ti Potter, lord Voldemort me arrebató a dos de mis seres mas queridos, prometí que jamás se lo perdonaría, pero el destino me hizo caer en sus manos, me convenció de que lo único que importaba era la perfección, que solo pensara en mi, no debía doblegarme ante sentimientos triviales como el amor, eso solo es para los débiles… y con esas ideas logre entender que en este mundo lo mas importante es la perfección propia…**

**Harry no podía entender como era vivir así, alguien que había perdido a un ser querido y que había jurado venganza ahora trabajara a las ordenes del asesino de aquella persona.**

**-lo traicionaras…- dijo Harry débilmente**

**-¿Qué dices?- pregunto el mortífago que no había escuchado del todo bien aquellas palabras.**

**-lo traicionaras… vas a traicionarlo, se que es un plan.- dijo Harry mirándolo con firmeza tratando de distinguir los ojos de aquel tipo.**

**- no digas tonterías Potter, eso ya no me interesa, y aun si esa fuera mi idea y tuviera la oportunidad no lograría nada, seguro ya estaría muerto, lord Voldemort puede saber lo que estas pensando, incluso lo sabe antes de que tu lo pienses…**

**-eso no es posible, aunque sea muy poderoso, no hay manera de que sepa lo que todavía no se ha pensado.- razonó Harry. **

**-oh, veo que ya has olvidado el poder que el maestro tiene para meterse en tus mas profundos pensamientos e influir en ti¿verdad?**

**-claro que no lo he olvidado, pero aun así ya se como evitarlo, y ese no era el punto, Voldemort jamás podría saber lo que la gente aun va a pensar. **

**-quizás nadie pueda hacerlo por si solo, pero que tal con la ayuda de "algo" o alguien, siempre existe un método para todo mi estimado Potter.- dijo el mortífago con una voz burlona, caminó de un lado a otro frente a Harry sin dejar de examinarlo con la vista. Luego miró hacia la ventana de los Dursley.**

**-míralos, pobres e ignorantes, sin saber que pronto se acerca su fin…**

**-¿Qué, a que te refieres?- preguntó Harry mirándolo fijamente.**

**-a esos estupidos muggles, mientras duermen placidamente ajenos a todos los problemas y acontecimientos, lord Voldemort se mueve en las sombras sigilosamente como una serpiente para acabar con ellos, no merecen la vida, siempre quejándose por todo, cada uno en su mundo sin fijarse en los demás, pero lord Voldemort acabara pronto con ellos y con los sangre sucia, al final, solo los magos de sangre pura quedaremos y dominaremos, lord Voldemort iniciara una nueva era, mas grande y mas gloriosa, la era de lord Voldemort…**

**Harry pensó que ese hombre estaba completamente loco, hablaba de lord Voldemort como si se tratase de un embajador de la paz o un santo, sabía que las ideas de Voldemort eran extremistas, acabar con los muggles y con los magos de sangre mestiza era una idea completamente egoísta, el querer gobernar a costa de las vidas de muchos inocentes no era mas que una idea enferma de un loco que de seguro nunca tuvo alguien que le prestara atención, de alguien con el alma completamente contaminada.**

**La idea de un mundo perfeccionista lo asfixiaba, sin amor, sin amistad, solo pensando en uno mismo, estaba totalmente fuera de sus expectativas, nadie podría vivir solo pensando en si mismo, era contradictorio, el hecho de que solo los magos de sangre pura dominaran era una muestra de solidaridad, aunque al final fuera algo malo.**

**Hubo otro breve lapso de silencio en el que la luna volvió a iluminar Privet Drive, la sombra del mortífago se dibujo en el césped con una forma serpenteante mientras este se movía de un lado a otro.**

**-¿sabes porque estoy aquí?- pregunto repentinamente el mortífago.**

**-quizás ¿Por qué Voldemort te envió a vigilarme?- contesto burlonamente Harry mientras se tallaba el brazo, el dolor estaba pasando y ya podía mover un poco sus piernas.**

**-exacto, debería decirte que me ha costado trabajo encontrarte, jamás pensé que regresaras a este lugar, con estas personas, después del ataque de esos dementores…**

**-¿sabes del ataque?- pregunto Harry.**

**-por supuesto, de hecho… yo estuve ahí, incluso mucho antes de que salieras corriendo de este jardín por el ruido que hizo ese gordo estupido de Fletcher.- se detuvo un momento para examinar a los dos mortífagos que había aturdido y luego continuó - incluso se cosas que quizás nadie mas sepa de ti, a, y también he tenido que librarme de unos cuantos cuervos, son tan molestos.**

**-¿Cuervos¿A que te refieres con cuervos?-preguntó Harry.**

**-a esos pájaros malditos, algunos los utilizan para espiar, son muy buenos en eso, pero también son unos traidores, si se les sabe manipular pueden revelar mucha información.**

**-¿pero quien los envió?- volvió a preguntar Harry a la vez que se pasaba la mano en la frente para tallarse un poco la cicatriz.**

**-obviamente que Dumbledore, ese viejo loco a confiado mas en esos animales, pero es obvio pues los miembros de la orden están mas ocupados en otros asuntos.**

**Harry se sorprendió ante aquella revelación, el hecho de que Dumbledore había mandado cuervos para vigilarlo le hizo saber que por lo menos aun se preocupaba por el, pero lo que mas le sorprendió era que el extraño tipo también sabia sobre la orden del fénix, eso quería decir que sabia perfectamente los planes e intenciones de los suyos¿pero entonces porque había fallado Voldemort el curso pasado, acaso Alberick no se lo había informado? Y ¿Cómo era posible que supiera de eso si el mismísimo ojoloco Moody se había encargado de vigilar el entorno?**

**-¿Cómo diablos hiciste para que Moody no te descubriera?- pregunto Harry.**

**-pues veras… eso también fue una proeza de la cual puedo presumir, no resulta tan sencillo engañar a ese molesto ojo, por suerte ya no funciona igual que antes, eso quizás fue lo que me dio la oportunidad de mantenerme oculto sin que me descubriera.- contesto el mortífago moviendo su varita en el aire.**

**-eso quiere decir que nos seguiste…**

**-no, eso no lo pude hacer, en el aire me resultaría imposible esconderme de Moody, fue mucho después que me entere de la orden. Como ya te dije, he estado mucho tiempo vigilándote.**

**-¿Pero entonces porque jamás me atacaste, podrías haberlo hecho y con eso complacer a tu jefe.**

**-veras, no es tan fácil como parece, y aunque hubiera tenido la oportunidad, no me corresponde a mi hacer eso, lord Voldemort jamás me lo perdonaría, el esta obsesionado contigo y con el destino que deben cumplir Potter, el desea recuperar todo su antiguo poder y eso solo lo lograra hasta matarte…- hubo una breve pausa pues los dos mortífagos que permanecían tirados en el suelo empezaban a reaccionar y a moverse nuevamente, Harry los miro y el extraño hombre fue hasta ellos.**

**-ustedes realmente resultan molestos, duérmanse otro rato mas y no me interrumpan.- dijo fastidiado el mortífago a la ves que volvía a balbucear unas palabras y los dos hombres volvían a desmayarse, Harry sonrió involuntariamente, de hecho muy en el fondo resultaba tranquilizador el saber que aquel hombre no le iba a hacer daño, no en ese momento.**

**El mortífago caminó nuevamente hacia Harry, su túnica ondeaba por el aire que repentinamente había llegado, Harry logro divisar las dos letras que estaban grabadas en su mascara y pregunto:**

**-¿Por qué la doble "A"?**

**-Alan Alberick.- contesto indiferente el mortífago caminando nuevamente de un lado a otro frente a Harry mientras jugaba con su varita y con la otra mano retenía la de Harry.**

**-en que me quede… a, si… como te decía, el maestro Voldemort nos ordeno que no te hiciéramos daño, no uno que represente un gran peligro para ti, quiere matarte personalmente, con su propia varita, el dice que tu eres su "victima" y a dicho que matará a todo aquel que se atreva a desobedecerlo.**

**-vaya, por lo menos se preocupa por mi- dijo sarcásticamente Harry.**

**-deberías estar alegre, morir a manos del mago mas grande y poderoso de todos los tiempos, aparecerás en los libros de historia y todos te conocerán aun mas de lo que ya te conocen, porque con tu muerte vendrá el nuevo cambio…**

**A Harry ya empezaba a fastidiarle aquel tipo que solo hablaba de la mentada nueva era y de la grandeza de Voldemort, no le cabía en la cabeza el servir a ese hombre, al punto de llegar a idolatrarlo, se decidió a levantarse, con un gran esfuerzo lo logro pensando que en cualquier momento Alberick lo arrojaría nuevamente al suelo, se apoyó en la ventana donde un año atrás se había golpeado la cabeza al tratar de descubrir aquel ruido que había sonado como un disparo y que había sido ocasionado por el gordo Mundungus Fletcher. Ya había recuperado casi todo el movimiento y ahora miraba desafiante al mortífago listo para luchar con el si era necesario, pero este no se inmutó.**

**-vaya, por fin te levantaste, ya me estaba aburriendo de verte ahí tirado, has tardado en levantarte chico, acaso jamás te han dicho que si te caes debes levantarte nuevamente con mas fuerzas, si sigues así, resignándote antes de luchar jamás lograras nada. **

**- yo no me he resignado a nada- contesto desafiante Harry.**

**-pues en la forma como te has comportado desde la muerte de Black parece que si- espetó el mortífago, había puesto el dedo en la llaga, al ver la expresión de Harry continuó- ese inútil de Black, siempre junto a Potter y a sus otros amiguitos, sabia que terminaría mal, siempre fue un irresponsable y un inútil….**

**-¡CALLATE!- grito Harry mientras su pecho se hinchaba sintiendo como se llenaba de valor.**

**-veo que lo estimabas bastante ¿verdad?- pregunto burlonamente Alberick.**

**-Sirius siempre fue responsable, siempre desde que nos volvimos a ver se preocupo por mí¡no te atrevas a insultarlo!**

**Alberick pareció regocijarse con la reacción de Harry.**

**-vaya, que inútil y estupido de tu parte defender a un muerto.**

**-¡he dicho que te calles idiota!- gritó Harry mirándolo con profundo rencor, sin darse cuenta que estaba cayendo en el juego de Alberick, este se estaba divirtiendo mucho.**

**- y sobre todo fue muy estupido al caer en la trampa de Pettigrew, su "amigo" de la infancia.**

**Harry sentía que la sangre le hervía, no soportaba que aquel tipo estuviera hablando mal de Sirius, poco a poco sus puños se iban cerrando reprimiendo un fuerte deseo de golpearlo, sabía que no debía de actuar compulsivamente como Sirius en una ocasión le había aconsejado, pero era casi imposible, Alberick solo miraba divertido a Harry, quería hacerlo estallar, así que sorpresivamente dijo:**

**-anda, aquí estoy, si lo que quieres es golpearme adelante, no me opongo- se acercó a Harry y extendió sus brazos.- golpeame con todas tus fuerzas.**

**-no lo are, no caeré en tus juegos, imbecil- dijo Harry tratando de controlar su voz, estaban haciendo mucho ruido pero ningún vecino, ni siquiera los Dursley escuchaban ya que estaban profundamente dormidos dentro de sus casas.**

**-entonces eres estupido Potter, tienes la oportunidad de golpearme y no lo haces, pensé que eras como tu padre, era un inútil bueno para nada pero jamás se rendía…- ahora se metía con su padre, a Harry le palpitaba la sien, sentía que la cabeza se le reventaría en cualquier momento pero aun así resistió la tentación.**

**-James… siempre molestando a Severus, era un engreído, pero pagó caro el enfrentarse a Voldemort…**

**-por que el era valiente, mi padre murió por defendernos a mi mamá y a mi, se sacrifico por los dos…**

**-algo muy estupido de su parte, tan fácil que hubiese sido entregarte a lord Voldemort, así quizás el y tu madre vivirían, si no fuese por tu culpa…**

**El corazón le dio un vuelco a Harry, Alberick tenia razón, si no fuese por él sus padres estarían vivos, aquello le dolió mucho, se preguntaba porque le tenia que haber pasado a el, porque simplemente no hubiera sido otro niño el elegido, quería llevar una vida normal, como cualquier joven de su edad, sin preocuparse de que un mago tenebroso, el mas despiadado de la historia lo persiguiera y quisiera matarlo porque así no podría llevar a cabo sus planes. Alberick examinaba atento las expresiones que Harry dibujaba en su rostro.**

**-y que decir de tu madre, lily, era una mujer muy hermosa, lastima que decidió casarse con Potter, podría haber conseguido alguien mucho mejor… otra tonta de verdad.- esta vez Alberick estaba yendo muy lejos.**

**Harry sentía que si ese hombre decía una palabra más de sus familiares se lanzaría a su cuello a tratar de ahorcarlo sin importarle que le costara la vida, poco a poco estaba recuperando toda su energía.**

**-te propondré algo Potter, pondré tu varita aquí en el suelo- se inclino y puso la varita de Harry en el pasto y luego volvió a erguirse – y te daré la mía- ahora le aventó su propia varita a Harry y este por reacción de sus manos la tomó, se sentía extrañamente calida como si acabara de ser utilizada.**

**-anda, atácame, ahora tienes todas las ventajas, es muy fácil, o acaso tienes miedo Potter.**

**-no, yo no tengo miedo, pero tampoco atacare a alguien indefenso- contesto fríamente Harry mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.**

**-supongo que un poco de motivación no hará daño entonces, te pareces enormemente a ella, a tu madre, siempre tratando de seguir las reglas y de hacer lo correcto, eso mismo le costo la vida, sangre sucia estupid…**

**Harry corrió a toda velocidad hacia su varita mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía la del mortífago, estaba totalmente furioso, aunque Alberick no terminó de hablar Harry pudo entender perfectamente lo que iba a decirle y eso, era quizás el error más grande que el mortífago pudiese cometer, tomó su varita y apunto con ella a Alberick quien ya no se encontraba en el lugar de antes, miró desconcertado a todos los lugares, viró hacia la izquierda y entonces estuvo cara a cara con el mortífago, este solo emitió un leve sonido parecido a un "bu" y Harry saltó hacia atrás lanzándole un haz de luz verde que no dio en su objetivo porque nuevamente había desaparecido como si se tratase de un fantasma, Alberick se materializó nuevamente atrás de el, tomó a Harry del cuello, buscó su varita y se la quito a Harry apuntándole con esta en el cuello, el chico cerró los ojos para esperar el ataque de Alberick pero este no hizo nada, solo se acercó a sus oídos y susurró:**

**-vez que fácil resulta vencer a alguien segado por el odio y la ira… si sigues así Potter, te aseguro que Voldemort tiene asegurada su victoria.**

**Alberick soltó a Harry quien se quedo estupefacto ante aquello, no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, aquel hombre había estado jugando con el, pensó en la relativa facilidad con que Alberick había logrado someterlo, este camino asta los dos mortífagos que se hallaban en el suelo y los levanto con un susurro y un movimiento de su varita apoyándolos en sus hombros, luego miro a Harry.**

**-bien Potter, creo que debo llevar a estos dos al cuartel, aun así me he divertido mucho hoy…- hubo un momento de silencio y luego continuo diciendo.- te lo repetiré nuevamente Potter, cuida esa ira que llevas dentro, o no tardaras en caer, esto solo ha sido un juego chico, te aseguro que la próxima vez que nos encontremos no será en las mismas circunstancias y quizás ya no pueda hacer nada para evitar que mueras… **

**Y diciendo esto se esfumó de la vista de Harry quien se quedo totalmente conmocionado ante todos esos sucesos, el corazón poco a poco volvía a latirle con normalidad y su furia estaba desapareciendo dejando en su cabeza un mar de preguntas, especulaciones y sentimientos. Definitivamente algo malo estaba por suceder y pensó que tal vez su verano no habría resultado aburrido del todo, ahora ya sabía que Voldemort estaba maquinando un nuevo plan y lo mas importante, que no estaba solo y que ahora ya sabia en donde se encontraba y quizás otras cosas de las cuales no estaba seguro que eran. Se guardó la varita y subió de nueva a su cuarto, estaba completamente cansado pero en ese momento quizás ya no podría volver a dormir, mientras en la calle las luces de las lámparas habían vuelto a encenderse y los vecinos y los Dursley aun dormían sin saber que momentos antes se había dado uno de los contactos mas significativos de Harry con los mortífagos.**

**N/A:hola a todos, espero ke la historia les vaya gustando, hasta ahora casi no a habido accion, pero les prometo ke ya esta a punto de empezar, solo tengan paciencia, pues estos capitulos son para ke entiendan con mas claridad lo ke se avecina! muy pronto empezara el curso y kon el los peligros, la accion, el suspenso y el romance! y yo me despido porke ya me extendi XD, bye! (mary, no seas malita y dejame un review XD, bueno, si no kieres no me lo dejes nnU) te kiero mucho! bye!**


End file.
